Meseta
by BereHiddles
Summary: Sora tiene que dejar Japón, pero antes de marcharse le confiesa sus sentimientos a Matt. Años después regresa a Odaiba, pero debido a la confesión decide no buscar a sus amigos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno este es mi primer Fic, espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Como soy nueva en esto agradecería mucho que me dejaran sugerencias.**

**Obviamente los personajes no son míos, pero la historia si.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Yamato Ishida solía ser un casanova seductor la mayor parte del tiempo, le bastaba levantar una ceja o dibujar media sonrisa en su angelical rostro para que un montón de jovencitas, y no tan jovencitas, lanzaran suspiros, gritos ahogados y le pidieran ayuda para convertirse en mamás.

Pero ese sábado en la mañana era la excepción, quizás debido al cansancio por el concierto de la noche anterior o el hastío que le provocaba el tener que levantarse temprano para encargarse de las compras, pero definitivamente no estaba de humor para flirtear, ni si quiera era consiente de algo más que no fuera la lista de compras, aunque esto no evitaba que las féminas del lugar se sonrojaran y soltaran risas nerviosas al contemplarlo, no podía evitarlo era el efecto que solía causar en las mujeres y alguno que otro hombre.

–Huevo, leche, queso, – murmuró para sí mismo mientras repasaba la lista – bueno ahora al departamento de cuidado personal– dijo arrastrando perezosamente el carrito de compras.

Caminó ensimismado por el almacén cuando de reojo alcanzó a contemplar una cabellera roja lo que hizo que se despabilara al instante e inconscientemente se dirigió al pasillo donde había doblado la dueña del cabello de fuego. Cuidadosamente asomó la cabeza, pero solo alcanzó a ver como la chica volvía a doblarse hacía otro pasillo, y él continúo siguiéndola hasta el departamento de frutas y verduras.

–Veo que me estas siguiendo guapo– dijo una melosa voz que provenía desde su espalda.

–Yo… yo s-s-solo– tartamudeó el rubio al verse descubierto. Giro sobre sus talones y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que quien lo había descubierto no era más que una de sus admiradoras, Jun Motomiya– bah! Eres tu– Soltó con hastió y decepción.

–Pues claro que soy yo cariño, ¿Quién más está dispuesta a acompañarte a estas horas para hacer tus compras? – Chilló mientras lo tomaba del brazo– Además tenemos que ir practicando para cuando estemos casados y tengamos que hacer todo juntos…pero dime Yamato la leche la prefieres light, entera o deslactosada, ese tipo de detalles son los que, como tu futura esposa debo conocer, no me gustaría que por un descuido mío salieras perjudicado, aunque si te causa gases por mí no hay problema jijijijij– siguió la joven de cabellos alborotados.

Jun había logrado agotar la ya de por si escasa paciencia del vocalista de los "Teens Wolfs", que para ese entonces solo escuchaba un constante bla-bla-bla, proveniente de su acompañante –_Tengo que deshacerme de ella_– pensó. Justo en ese momento pasaban por una torre de latas de verduras, discretamente pateó la base de la torre haciendo que las latas cayeran por todos lados.

–¡Ahhh! – Gritó Jun un poco sorprendida por el ruido de las latas que la saco de su ensoñación. – No te preocupes Yama yo te ayudo a recogerlas – se inclinó a levantar las latas, momento que fue aprovechado por el rubio para huir de la escena.

–Yama, ¿A dónde vas?

–Tengo que irme, me olvidé de recoger a mi gato en la veterinaria– contestó el ojiazul mientras apresuraba el paso.

–Pero si tú no tienes gato– dijo la castaña dispuesta a ir a seguirle. Aunque no pudo avanzar mucho porque una encargada con cara de pocos amigos bloqueó su camino.

–¿Y quién se va a encargar de este desastre? – preguntó la imponente mujer.

Jun soltó un suspiro y se dedicó a levantar las latas del suelo.

* * *

Yamato había logrado escapar de Jun, no le gustaba comportarse de forma tan grosera, pero conociendo a su más ferviente admiradora (o acosadora), sabía que solo así se zafaría de ella. Una vez fuera de peligro volvió a su labor de buscar a la pelirroja. Caminó varios pasillos pero no encontró rastro de la chica, había estado más cerca de toparse nuevamente con Jun que de contemplar de nuevo la melena roja, ya hasta empezaba a pensar que solo fue un espejismo, una mala jugada de su mente que deseaba verla a toda costa. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de buscarla en cada lugar a donde iba, en cada concierto que daba, en cada paseo al parque donde solían jugar de niños o en su antigua residencia. Su repentina partida y desaparición lo había dejado trastornado, sobretodo porque se había marchado después de confesarle su amor, lo que lo dejó confundido y triste.

Hundido en sus recuerdos y dándose por vencido, caminó en dirección a las cajas registradoras, con pasos lentos y pesados, ahora más por su estado de ánimo que por pereza, dio la vuelta en el pasillo de cereales. Su corazón se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La vio. Al final del pasillo se encontraba ella, la chica de la cabellera de fuego, la dueña de sus sueños convertidos en pesadillas. Se quedó contemplándola con la boca abierta, el corazón en la garganta y un montón de mariposas invadieron su estómago, mientras la chica se estiraba lo más que podía para tomar una caja del estante más alto. Definitivamente se había puesto más bella, su cabello rojo ahora era largo, rosaba su delicada cintura y lucía ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, su piel tenía ese mismo brillo bronceado de siempre, no era muy alta y su cuerpo se había llenado de curvas que Yamato no recordaba. No pudo evitar percatarse de que era toda una mujer, el ligero top blanco que llevaba resaltaba su busto que aunque no era muy grande estaba bien formado, sus piernas eran firmes, fuertes pero a la vez femeninas, resultado de tantos años de practicar futbol y tenis. La vista del muchacho se fijó entonces en el trasero de la pelirroja, un trasero muy bien formado y enmarcado por unos diminutos shorts de mezclilla. Gracias a sus ojos curiosos las mariposas alojadas en su estómago amenazaban con emigrar al sur.

–Sora– soltó con un suspiro el rubio. Acercándose a la chica como si fuera un mosquito deslumbrado por una centellante luz. Más de cerca pudo contemplar el rostro de Sora con detenimiento, mantenía el ceño fruncido y mordía su labio inferior por el esfuerzo que hacía para alcanzar la caja de su cereal favorito. Este gesto le pareció encantador al rubio e inmediatamente una sonrisa pintó su cara, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que acercarse a la pelirroja para ayudarla, aunque el pensar en tenerla de frente lo ponía extremadamente nervioso, su sueño se había materializado y era aún mejor de lo que esperaba. Sentía una emoción muy fuerte, el corazón le latía rápidamente amenazándolo con salir de su cuerpo, las manos le sudaban y un ligero temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo– _tienes que pod_er, _eres Yamato Ishida, el chico más sexy de odaiba, según la revista "chicas in", eres un casanova ninguna chica te pone nervioso, al contrario eres tú el que las hace temblar, cualquier mujer caería a tus pies _– pensó. Aunque el chico sabía bien que Sora no era cualquier mujer.

Un poco más seguro de sí mismo siguió su camino con una sonrisa confiada, dispuesto a ayudar a la damisela en apuros. Pero justo antes de llegar un joven encargado de la tienda alcanzó la caja de cereal a Sora, haciendo que ésta le dedicara una sincera y hermosa sonrisa a manera de agradecimiento. Esa misma sonrisa con la que Matt había soñado tanto tiempo desde que se marchó, esa sonrisa que Sora debía dedicarle a él, no a ese desconocido. El rubio apretó los puños, su mirada se ensombreció, con paso firme decidió terminar de una vez por todas con ese calvario, acortar la distancia para saludar a Sora, abrazarla, percibir su aroma y ser él el dueño de sus dulces sonrisas. Pero no fue así, el teléfono de la chica sonó.

–Mamá ya voy en camino– se apresuró a contestar el móvil–si, si, ya llevo todo lo que me dijiste, no, no necesito que vengan por mí se perfectamente donde tomar un taxi…mamá solo fueron 3 años Odaiba no está muy cambiado y yo ya no soy una niña…

La voz de la pelirroja se hizo más tenue conforme avanzó hacia las cajas, Yamato quedo otra vez sorprendido por la voz de ángel de Sora, que pensó no volvería a escuchar jamás, pero que aún la tenía bien grabada, aunque le daba la impresión de que ahora sonaba más segura, más madura. Se apresuró a correr a las cajas, no iba a dejar que se escapara, apenas había alcanzado a ver como Sora cruzaba la puerta de salida del supermercado caminando rápidamente con las bolsas sobre sus brazos y el teléfono móvil sobre su hombro. El rubio corrió todo lo que pudo.

– ¡SORA! – Se escuchó exclamar sorprendido el rubio que pocas veces gritaba y perdía la compostura de esa manera.

Al salir de la tienda el sol del mediodía lo dejo momentáneamente ciego, se llevó una mano a la frente para poder distinguir las figuras que deambulaban a su alrededor, volteo hacía todos lados buscándola con la mirada para su desdicha solo alcanzó a ver como la chica subía a un taxi y se marchaba a prisa. Decepcionado y con un enorme sentimiento de impotencia por ver frustrados sus sueños, por haberla tenido tan cerca y lejana a la vez, decidió marcharse sin siquiera regresar por sus compras, ya encontraría que decirle al viejo por no haber cumplido con sus obligaciones.

* * *

El sol cayó sobre los parpados de la pelirroja, quien luchó para poder abrirlos de una buena vez, al hacerlo se encontró con su nueva habitación, de su nuevo hogar en Odaiba, su verdadero hogar. Creyó que nunca volvería a ese lugar que tanto amaba y extrañaba, pero cuando le informaron que regresarían sintió una pesadez en el pecho, no estaba lista para regresar, por más que quisiera y añorara su ciudad natal no era lo mismo ahora que no tenía a nadie ahí, aunque tampoco tenía a nadie en Nueva York así que daba igual. Hace tres años le había costado mucho despedirse de su ciudad, de los que creía eran sus amigos y de quien fue su primer amor. Pero ahora solo sentía una punzada en el pecho y el estómago hecho un revoltijo por pensar en su inevitable encuentro con sus "amigos". Odaiba no era un lugar pequeño pero sin duda en el colegio al que debía acudir también estudiaban ellos, pero Sora ya lo tenía decidido no los buscaría, de ser posible los evitaría, buscaría otras amistadas superfluas como las que tenía en ese colegio de Manhattan o deambularía sola por ahí, ya no le importaba iba a la escuela a estudiar no a socializar, ni menos para tener amigos, se tenía a ella misma y sus convicciones, aunque sonará ególatra y orgullosa esa era la verdad, había aprendido a guardar sus sentimientos y no abrir su corazón para evitar que jugaran con ella. Ya no era la niña ingenua, la habían traicionado lo que no era fácil de olvidar.

Tuvo que irse por su familia que después de tanto tiempo volvía a ser una familia unida y feliz gracias al éxito profesional de su padre, éxito que le había costado mucho a su progenitor y ella no quería arruinarle, además sus padres volverían estar juntos, por eso no podía oponerse tenía que hacerlo por su familia. En papeles todo pintaba para que la Familia Takenouchi tuviera una vida de ensueño empezando en un nuevo lugar, pero el destino es todo menos predecible y su vida en Nueva York solo logró desmoronar los débiles lazos que mantenían.

Pero ya todo estaba hecho, no valía la pena seguir lamentándose. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se puso de pie de una vez. Se encaminó a la ducha, no sin antes echarse una vista en el espejo mientras se despojaba de sus ropas, casi no reconocía en su reflejo a la antigua Sora, había tenido muchos cambios físicos pero sobre todo emocionales, se sentía a gusto en su piel, se sabía bonita, atractiva, sus pretendientes americanos se lo habían confirmado. Se metió sobre el chorro de agua caliente y dejó que ésta se llevara todos sus pensamientos al caño.

Bajó a desayunar con actitud renovada. En la mesa ya estaban servidos los hotcakes a los que estaba tan acostumbrada. Se sentó a comer y tomó del periódico la sección de espectáculos. Empezó a toser ahogándose por la impresión que se llevó al ver esa fotografía, sabía que le dolería encontrárselos, pero no imagino qué tanto. Logró recomponerse para leer debajo de la fotografía_. "La sensación del momento, Yamato Ishida y la envida de todas las chicas de Japón, Mimi Tachikawa, saliendo del famoso y exclusivo restaurant-bar Raw, donde los Teens Wolfs dieron una de las que serán sus últimas presentaciones" _

Arrugó la hoja del periódico tirándola al suelo, enojada por haber reaccionado de esa manera, si eso hacía con una simple fotografía ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se los topara de frente?, sentía que era una tonta por seguir guardando esos sentimientos, tenía que recordar que Yamato no era nada suyo, ni lo fue, ni lo será, es Mimi la que está con él y no puede dejarse llevar por los recuerdos, tenía que convertirse en una mujer de hierro.

Se levantó llena de furia y dispuesta a salir a pasear a despejar su mente y bloquear su corazón.

– ¿A dónde vas Sora? Ni siquiera haz probado tus alimentos, regresa a acabarte tu desayuno, en esta casa no se desperdicia la comida – ordenó Thosiko siendo totalmente ignorada por su hija– cada día es más difícil lidiar con ella – dijo para sí lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

El respirar el aire fresco de la mañana hizo que se sintiera más ligera, caminó inconscientemente por esas calles que tan bien conocía hasta llegar a la playa, dejó que la brisa le agitara sus cabellos que ondeaban como autentico fuego bajo el sol, se despojó de sus zapatos para pasear por la arena. Un poco más tranquila hasta empezó a pensar que regresar a Odaiba no era mala idea, tenía la oportunidad de mostrarle a los que se burlaron de ella que era capaz de renacer de las cenizas cual ave fénix y más fuerte aún afrontar lo que se le pusiera en frente.

Se sentó a la orilla del mar cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar del sonido de la calmada fiera que tenía enfrente, hasta sus oídos llego una tonada que muy bien conocía, se recostó en la arena dejando que la melodía de la armónica la relajara ayudándole a poner sus pensamientos en orden. La música cesó causando que la pelirroja se sobresaltara, estaba segura de que Yamato estaba cerca. Esa melodía la conocía a la perfección, era la misma que el rubio tocaba esas tardes de verano mientras descansaban en el parque, siempre le había parecido una música muy nostálgica, aunque con un dejo de esperanza, había sido agradable escucharla después de tanto tiempo.

No podía quedarse mucho tiempo porque correría el riesgo de encontrarse con el músico. Se puso de pie dispuesta a huir cuando lo vio de lejos, sentado sobre un roca contemplando el mar, tenía la cabeza ligeramente echada hacía atrás y un gesto de paz en el rostro. Sora pudo sentir ese calorcito en el corazón, su primer amor estaba solo a unos pasos de ella, pensó en acercarse y abrazarle, escuchar su voz, perderse en el mar de sus ojos azules, moría por ver sus ojos. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, acción que la hizo odiarse una vez más, ya había prometido que derramaría ni una lágrima más por él. Dio la vuelta y corrió a casa para planear cómo actuaría frente a él, sabía que debía tener todo fríamente calculado para no caer en su trampa.

* * *

El reloj marco las 7:00am al instante la habitación de Sora se llenó con la tranquila música de piano que tenía la chica como despertador. Se levantó presurosa aun repasando su plan anti-Yamato. Se duchó tranquila mientras cantaba sus melodías favoritas, realmente estaba de buen humor pues sabía que en su plan no había fallo alguno. Con el mismo ánimo comenzó a secar su cabello pasando el cepillo con cuidado. Una vez estando segura de que no había ningún pelo fuera de su lugar se vistió con el uniforme escolar del Colegio Superior de Odaiba y checó su reflejo en el espejo, realmente le sentaban bien esas prendas escolares compuestas por una blusa blanca, una falda tableada con cuadros en tonos azules que le llegaba 15 cm por encima de la rodilla bronceada de Sora dejando ver parte de sus torneadas piernas, y un saco azul marino que gracias a su material se ajustaba perfectamente a la delicada cintura de la pelirroja. Tomó una diadema azul marino con un pequeño moño al costado para adornar su cabello. Por ultimo puso un poco de gloss sobre sus labios haciéndolos lucir más carnosos y rizó sus pestañas para resaltar sus hermosos ojos color carmín. Perfecta. En ese momento empezó a sonar una canción pegadiza y con mucho ritmo, que la chica cantó y bailó para festejar que todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

–¡SORAAA! – se escuchó un grito proveniente del piso de abajo. Lo que hizo que la pelirroja dejara de bailar para observar la hora… 7:50am.

–¡Mierda! – exclamó la chica a la vez que se colgaba su mochila y cogía una carpeta para correr rumbo a la escuela.

Solo le quedaban diez minutos por lo que rezó que pasara un taxi pronto, para su suerte al llegar a la esquina de su casa uno iba pasando, se subió rápidamente checando su reloj e indicando hacía dónde iba. Una vez dentro del vehículo meditó de nuevo su plan, realmente esperaba que pudiera contener sus emociones, nunca había sido buena para eso, menos a ojos de Yamato que podía leerla como libro abierto. El taxi paró faltando 3 minutos para la entrada Sora pagó el pasaje y bajó al instante.

Observó rápidamente el edificio escolar que parecía haber sido remodelado recientemente. Se percató de que los estudiantes se alejaban de la entrada para dirigirse a sus clases por lo que cruzó la acera antes de que cerraran la institución. Golpeó la puerta de lámina antes de que la cerraran por completo haciendo que ostentoso ruido avisara de su llegada, lo que provocó que varios jóvenes giraran a ver quién había llegado. Sora se percató de eso y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, restándole importancia a lo sucedido camino por entre los estudiantes marcando un sonoro ritmo con el pequeño tacón de sus zapatos, eso de caminar como modelo lo había aprendido de sus compañeras en aquel colegio de Manhattan y había llevado tacones más altos, por lo que los que traía puestos no eran ningún problema. Conforme avanzaba con su coqueto movimiento de caderas más alumnos se percataban de su llegada y es que era difícil ignorar a esa hermosa joven de nuevo ingreso con su larga y perfectamente peinada cabellera anaranjada y su caminar seguro.

Sora empezaba a pensar que esa atención era demasiada, y aunque era parte del plan, no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida mientras veía de reojo a esos jóvenes que la observaban embobados y a esas chicas que murmuraban con sus compañeras viéndola con ojos curiosos y una que otra con desprecio. Jamás en su vida había tenido tanta atención.

–¿Quién es esa?...

–Me he enamorado …

–¡Adiós hermosura! – Gritó uno más atrevido.

–Parece que es nueva en la ciudad…

Fueron algunos de los susurros que Sora escuchó tras sí. Mientras avanzaba los estudiantes le iban abriendo camino hasta que se topó con un alto y delgado peliazul que la miraba descaradamente abriendo la boca y los ojos a más no poder.

–Permiso–Dijo Sora dirigiéndose al chico que le parecía muy familiar.

–S-ss-so– alcanzó a balbucear el joven con una expresión interrogante en el rostro –Ah pe- peerdón– concluyó haciéndose a un lado con la misma expresión de asombro.

* * *

Yamato esperaba a que el profesor llegara afuera de su aula en la segunda planta observando la entrada de la escuela recargado sobre la barandilla. Aun pensaba sobre el suceso del sábado ¿sería solo una ilusión? . No. Sabía perfectamente lo que había visto. Sora estaba de vuelta en Japón y ni siquiera lo había llamado. Se sentía mal ¿Tan poco valía para ella?, ¿Le era tan indiferente como para no avisarle de su regreso? Tal vez si, después de todo no lo había buscado en esos tres años, ni le había dejado algún número para contactarla. Dolía pensar así pero cabía la posibilidad de que así fuera, aunque él no sabía qué había pasado durante todo ese tiempo, no conocía los motivos de Sora para su distanciamiento.

–¿Otra noche en vela? – Preguntó un castaño lanzando una bolita de papel directo en la cabeza de su amigo – ¿Cuál fue el motivo esta vez? – dijo el muchacho recargando sus codos sobre la barandilla.

–¿Tu otra vez? – contestó el rubio sobándose el ceño adolorido por tanto pensar.

–¿Sigues pensando en lo que sucedió el sábado? – Continuó el moreno– me parece casi imposible que no la hayas podido abordar en el supermercado, tal vez solo era una chica que se le parecía mucho…

–¡Cállate! Sé perfectamente lo que vi, Sora está en Odaiba y no se ha preocupado en avisarnos– interrumpió el ojiazul totalmente alterado.

–Lo siento– Dijo Tai bajando la mirada–. Solo que me niego a creer lo que nos ha hecho, es mi mejor amiga me dolió mucho que se marchara, y que después rompiera nuestra promesa de llamarnos cada fin de semana, dejo de contestarme los e-mails, primero con evasivas y luego ya ni los veía. No sabes cómo me entristeció la situación y sobre todo me tiene muy preocupado ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que Sora se alejara de mí, de nosotros, de sus amigos?... – siguió el moreno, quien no tenía problema para expresar sus sentimientos.

Yamato lo escuchó afligido, y ese "No sabes cómo me entristeció…" seguía haciendo eco en su mente. Definitivamente quien era el más afectado con lo sucedido era el rubio, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Extrañado por que el discurso de su amigo había parado volteó a verlo y se encontró con el rostro de interrogante de Taichi que después cambió por uno de sorpresa. Dirigió su vista hacia donde miraba su amigo y vio el motivo de su sorpresa.

Una autentica diosa caminaba por el patio de la escuela con un ritmo sensual que hacía que en la cabeza de Yamato sonara una melodía sugerente de guitarra eléctrica. Con cada paso su pelo brincaba de manera adorable. Podía observarla perfectamente desde el segundo piso, sus ojos viajaban por la menuda figura de la pelirroja. Era ella, era Sora, SU Sora. Aunque remasterizada, poseía una seguridad que él nunca había visto en su antes tímida amiga. La chica se fue acercando hasta que paró justo debajo del rubio, alzó la vista y para su goce se topó por primera vez en tres años con los hermosos rubíes que tenía Sora por ojos. Yamato no pudo evitar que la emoción llegara hasta sus ojos al encontrarse con esa mirada que pensó no volvería a ver.

* * *

La pelirroja siguió dando show ante las miradas expectantes, aunque con un gesto de preocupación, realmente se estaba sintiendo muy intimidada por las miradas de todos esos extraños sobre ella. Pensó en terminar con todo y esconderse en los baños, sería genial si supiera en dónde se encontraban. Se giró un poco confusa mirando hacia todos lados y fue como se encontró con un apuesto moreno de cabellos densos y alborotados, que la observaba sorprendido desde el exterior del segundo piso, luego posó su vista sobre su acompañante ese rubio de hermosos ojos azules, que la miraba entornando los ojos como si desconfiara de lo que le estaban mostrando, interrogante y sorprendido. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Sora sintió que su corazón daba un brinco que reprimió al instante. Estaba ante el escenario perfecto, Yamato la observaba confuso aunque con cierto brillo en la mirada, podría jurar que estaba a punto de… ¿llorar?... Sonrió satisfecha dándose la vuelta dejando que su pelo volara al viento para darle más dramatismo a su entrada, dirigiéndose a la dirección de la escuela.

Al ver que la figura se alejaba Yamato corrió desesperado a su encuentro, no dejaría que su chica desapareciera como el sábado pasado. Su frustración fue mayor porque en el momento en que intentaba bajar las escaleras la campana sonó haciendo que las mismas se abarrotaran con los estudiantes que se dirigían a sus clases. Cuando logró bajar la vio a lo lejos dirigiéndose hacia la dirección de la escuela, se apuró a alcanzarla tomándola del brazo. La chica giró quedando de frente a él. Estaba más hermosa que nunca y la tenía ahí de cerca a menos de un metro de distancia.

–Sora… – soltó el rubio con el corazón en la garganta. Vio como la pelirroja fruncía el ceño levemente como intentando recordar para después dedicarle una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que le derretían el corazón.

–¿Nos conocemos? – contesto ella expectante.

Por supuesto que esa pregunta descolocó por completo a Yamato – Soy, soy yo, Yamato Ishida, tu... tu amigo de la infancia– atinó a decir completamente confuso.

–Lo siento, no recuerdo a ningún Ishida, tal vez me confundes – dijo con una amable sonrisa.

–E-eres Sora Takenouchi, ¿no? –tartamudeó el ojiazul.

–Si soy yo, lo siento mucho no puedo recordarte. – dijo con media sonrisa y una chispa burlona en su mirada– bueno es muy tarde y tengo que ir a clases, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día. Bye.

–P-peroo…

Y lo dejo ahí parado, con la palabra en la boca e infinitamente confuso. Era ella pero no era ella al mismo tiempo. O más bien era ella pero, ¿había cambiado?, Yamato no creía ser tan insignificante para la pelirroja, no tanto como para que ni siquiera lo recordara, él no había cambiado mucho, era más guapo y fornido pero seguía siendo reconocible, además le había dicho su nombre y a ella no le sonó. Hundido en su mar de confusión caminó desolado hasta su salón de clases, sintiendo un gran vacío.


	2. Capítulo 2

**El segundo capítulo de mi primer fic. Espero que les guste.**

**Obviamente los personajes no son míos, pero la historia si.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

¡ARGHHH!... –Gritó la hermosa castaña de ojos miel que se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela viendo la entrada de esa chica y pasado completamente desapercibida– ¡¿Cómo se atreve esa zanahoria a robarme mi entrada perfecta?!– dijo entre dientes haciendo una rabieta propia de una pequeña de seis en lugar de una de dieciséis.

Y no era para menos, Mimi se había pasado dos semanas enteras planeando su primer día de clases después de las vacaciones. Sería su entrada triunfal hacia la educación media superior, quería que todos le mostraran esa atención que tenía ahora la pelirroja. Ella sabía a la perfección que debía entrar a la escuela faltando tres minutos para el timbre y así ser la última en pasar por la puerta poniendo en práctica todo lo que había aprendido en la escuela de modelaje. Incluso le había pedido al chofer que diera la vuelta a la manzana tres veces porque era muy temprano aún, y cuando se dirigía a tiempo, ese estúpido taxi le bloqueaba la entrada por lo que tuvo que dar seis pasos extras, y había llegado seis pasos tarde de esa entrada triunfal que tanto veía en esas películas de adolescentes americanas.

Tragándose su enojo y prometiéndose que se iba a vengar de la zanahoria, camino apurada hacia el encuentro de su novio, ese ojiazul con cabellos de oro que era un sueño, el perfecto adonis, alto y fornido. Además era el exitoso vocalista de la banda del momento. ¿Qué más podía pedir Mimi en un novio? Era perfecto para ella, que también era perfecta. Sabía que Yamato era su boleto de popularidad instantánea en la preparatoria, así que en cuanto la vieran con él se olvidarían de la pelirroja esa.

Vio a su príncipe bajando las escaleras desesperadamente. – _Awwww me ha visto y viene a mi encuentro_– pensó. Así que corrió como en cámara lenta al encuentro de su amado, visualizando que cuando se acercara éste la tomaría en brazos dándole vueltas en el aíre para después posar un dulce beso en sus labios. Y esa era mejor entrada que la de la pelirroja.

Al ver que el rubio corría tras esa chica (que en menos de cinco minutos se había convertido en su mayor dolor de cabeza) vio cómo su fantasía se rompía en mil pedazos cual espejo golpeado por un martillo. Cuando Yamato tomó el brazo de la chica, a Mimi se le abrieron más los ojos por la impresión y el coraje. Caminó presurosa para dejarle claro que ese era su novio y no debía de acercarse a él.

Al llegar a su encuentro la chica se había marchado dejando a Yamato como un zombie, con el pensamiento totalmente fuera de este planeta. Mimi lo tomó del brazo y lo guío hasta su salón.

* * *

Sora salió de la dirección con un croquis de la escuela y su horario de clases en la mano. Camino por los ahora desiertos pasillos hasta llegar al baño. Se miró en el espejo acomodándose la diadema.

–Y el premio a mejor actriz protagonista – dijo bromeando al espejo– es para…. Sora Takenouchi, por su papel en "Creíste que me jodiste la vida pero en realidad me chupa un huevo"… bueno es un nombre largo ya pensaré en uno mejor – terminó sonriéndole a su reflejo para salir del baño e ir a clases.

Tocó la puerta del aula de clase, que a los pocos segundos abrió su profesor. Sora le tendió un papel con sus datos y éste le indicó que se presentara.

–Hola soy… – empezó.

–¡SORA! – gritó eufórico Taichi al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su banca. Al darse cuenta de que su reacción había sido un tanto extraña tomó asiento rascándose la cabeza mientras se le escapaban unas sonrisillas nerviosas y un ligero rubor cubriera sus mejillas. _No puedo creerlo Sora está aquí y vamos en la misma clase_– pensó con una inevitable sonrisa en sus labios.

–Continúe – ordenó el hombre cano.

–Soy Sora Takenouchi, me acabo de mudar de New York –continuó Sora mientras se escuchaba un _OHHH! _De sorpresa entre sus compañeros.

–Muy bien, tome asiento– Dijo el profesor.

Sora volteó a ver los lugares disponibles y se encontró con Taichi en una esquina haciéndole señas para que se sentara al lado de él. Sora lo pensó un rato, no era parte del plan socializar con sus examigos, pero Tai parecía tan emocionado con esa radiante sonrisa. Después de todo él no había tenido la culpa de nada, solo había sido un testigo de lo acontecido, o tal vez ni lo había notado, era muy distraído.

Lo había decidido a él si lo recordaría.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa al chico caminó hasta el lugar que le indicaba ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros que habían encontrado un buen chisme para la hora del almuerzo.

–Hola Sora, ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! – susurró.

–Hola– dijo la chica con una sincera sonrisa.

–Tenemos que planear qué hacer esta tarde, y las próximas tardes, y el fin de semana – continuó el chico aún con esa sonrisa en el rostro– tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sora asintió conmovida por lo que dijo su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si solo se hubiera ido un fin de semana. Tai no estaba enfadado, ni parecía que le fuera a reprochar algo.

–¡Yagami! – Bufó el profesor, haciendo que los amigos le prestaran atención.

La clase continuó con los dos amigos mirándose por momentos para dedicarse tiernas sonrisas. Tai incrédulo aun de tener de vuelta a su mejor amiga y Sora realmente feliz por poder contar con la amistad de su amigo.

El timbre sonó indicando el inicio del descanso. Sora guardó sus cosas y se puso de pie siendo sorprendida por la enorme mano del moreno que agarraba firmemente su cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, la rodeo con ambos brazos en un asfixiante pero cariñoso abrazo.

–Te he echado de menos, – Susurró en el oído de su amiga– me da mucho gusto que estés de regreso. Te quiero mucho.

–Yo también te quiero mucho Tai– contestó Sora con lágrimas en los ojos, conmovida por el cariño incondicional de su amigo al tiempo que se dejaba envolver más en ese afectuoso abrazo y lo respondía con todas sus fuerzas.

La pareja caminaba por los nuevamente abarrotados pasillos del colegio. Tai le hablaba a Sora sobre los nuevos lugares que tenía que conocer, entre ellos una nueva cancha se soccer que aseguraba le encantaría a la chica, le hablaba de los clubs de la escuela, de los profesores, de las materias. Sora lo veía confundida realmente parecía que no había pasado nada, como si esos tres años fuera de Odaiba hubieran puesto en pausa su relación y con su regreso volvían a estar en play.

–¿No me vas a reclamar nada? – Se atrevió por fin a preguntar la pelirroja.

–¿De qué? –dijo Taichi sorprendido.

–Pues ya sabes, por no contestarte las llamadas ni los mails, por romper nuestra promesa – Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada al piso.

El chico se plantó frente a su amiga tomándola de los hombros haciendo que sus ojos chocolate se toparan con los rubíes de Sora.

–Sora, no tengo nada que reprocharte, sé que algo muy fuerte debió haber pasado para que te alejaras de mi así y espero me tengas la suficiente confianza para contármelo algún día. Solo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Esta vez fue la muchacha quien se colgó del cuello de su amigo para darle un tierno abrazo. Sabía que Taichi no la lastimaría, se sentía protegida en sus brazos. Para los demás esa escena era el encuentro de dos enamorados que no podían dejar de demostrarse su cariño. La pareja soltó su abrazo con una sonrisa en sus rostros para continuar caminando rumbo a la cafetería, cuando se escuchó un murmullo general y todos en el patio voltearon hacia la misma dirección.

Sora sintió como sus rodillas se le doblaban y un ligero mareo la hizo perder el equilibrio al ver a Yamato con una chica castaña colgada de sus brazos. La atractiva pareja paseaba dándose tiernos besos ante la sorpresa de sus espectadores que nunca habían visto al músico dando muestras de cariño en público. Algunas chicas se giraban dramáticamente para no presenciar esa escena que les rompía el corazón, otras más maldecían para sus adentros mientras sus mirandas cuan víboras observaban a detalle a la novia de Yamato buscándole alguna imperfección, aunque por más que trataban no había ninguna que saltara a la vista.

Por su parte la pelirroja sabía que se tenía que enfrentar su prueba de fuego, si podía soportar eso, el resto del plan saldría a la perfección. Se aferró fuerte al brazo de Tai y parpadeó varias veces rápidamente para evitar que sus humedecidos soltaran alguna lágrima, cubrió su corazón en esa coraza de hierro mientras veía como la melosa pareja se acercaba.

–¡Taiiiiiii! – gritó Mimi con su voz chillona haciendo que los pocos que no se habían percatado de su presencia lo hicieran.

–Hola Mimi– contestó el moreno.

–Me encanta esta escuela sobre todo porque puedo estar entre clases con Matty– dijo mientras posaba su posesiva mano sobre el pecho del muchacho.

Yamato solo veía fijamente a Sora que parecía estar divertida observando atenta y con su brazo entrelazado al de Tai. ¿Qué a él si lo recordaba?

–Ah Yamato, parece que tenías razón, Sora ha regresado– dijo el moreno al notar la vista del rubio sobre la chica que tenía colgada del brazo.

–¡Hola! – dijo con una amable sonrisa.

–¿Me haz recordado? – contestó Yamato con extrema seriedad, causando que los presentes borraran la sonrisa de sus rostros y le miraran extrañados.

–Taichi me estuvo hablando de ti, estas un poco cambiado. Eres el chico de la armónica ¿no?

Un nudo en la garganta se le formó al rubio ante esas palabras. En realidad lo recordaba solo porque Tai le habló de él y además le llamaba "El chico de la armónica" eso era más que un insulto. Él que todos estos años la había soñado a diario, que buscaba alguna manera de comunicarse con ella, que deseaba verla a toda costa, tenerla con él.

–Qué bueno que me recuerdes– contestó con sarcasmo.

–¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Mimi, que no soportaba el ser ignorada.

–Es Sora, nuestra Sora está de regreso – dijo Taichi abrazándola con un brazo y depositando un efusivo beso en la sien de la pelirroja.

Por supuesto que ese gesto no fue del agrado de Yamato.

–Será tu Sora– afirmó retirándose del lugar dejando a todos perplejos.

–Qué gusto que estés de vuelta– dijo hipócritamente la castaña para después salir tras su novio.

Sora soltó un suspiro de alivio, lo había logrado, sabía que era un triunfo más para su plan, pero no se sintió tan bien como lo había pensado.

* * *

En la cafetería Mimi y Yamato seguían con su show de enamorados cursis. Por lo que Sora le pidió a Tai que almorzaran en una de las bancas del patio.

–Hay un equipo de futbol femenil muy bueno… ha ganado varias copas… claro que no tanto como las del equipo masculino… pero contigo en el equipo seguro que ganan más– contó el moreno mientras comía terminando con una sonrisa.

–Tai no creo que el futbol sea lo mío ahora – contestó Sora.

–¿Por qué? – preguntó Tai aun con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro.

–Bueno en el colegio donde estudiaba en New York no había equipo de soccer, así que me decidí por el tenis y ¿sabes? Me parece que es mi deporte favorito. – respondió la pelirroja.

–¡Oh vamos!, ¿En serio crees que puede haber un deporte más emocionante que el futbol? Es decir, es un deporte de estrategia, es apasionante, se tiene que trabajar en equipo para lograr marcar… –Empezó el moreno.

–Claro que si Tai, pero el tenis tiene lo suyo, te exige toda tu concentración y necesitas una excelente condición física…–interrumpió la pelirroja.

–¡Buf! Solo es un deporte para andar en falditas blancas y golpear una pelotita, un juego de niñas– Expresó restándole importancia a lo que decía su amiga.

–¿Y qué crees que soy yo? – contestó molesta Sora entornando los ojos.

Ante la pregunta Tai observó detenidamente a Sora (aunque no le había podido quitar la vista de encima en toda la mañana por lo incrédulo que se encontraba al tenerla de vuelta) no había notado la belleza que ahora poseía su amiga. Tal vez era su cabello que ahora llevaba largo, siempre le había gustado su color y en diversas ocasiones le había pedido que dejara de usar gorros para poder contemplarlo, lo que había sido motivo de varias peleas. Ahora lo tenía despejado, largo y brillaba hermoso bajo el sol mientras el viento lo despeinaba.

– ¿Qué vez? – inquirió Sora menos molesta y un poco incómoda por la mirada atenta de su amigo sobre ella.

Tai no contestó, se limitó a seguir admirando la belleza de ese pelo de fuego. Estaba embelesado, su pelo parecía ser muy suave, ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar llevar una mano hasta la bella cabellera de Sora. Tomó entre sus dedos un mechón deslizándolos por todo lo largo, parando en las puntas para llevárselo a su nariz y poder apreciar su aroma mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de ese olor a coco y orquídeas.

Ante ese acto, que a Sora le pareció extremadamente íntimo, la pelirroja quedo hecha un tomate. El carmín de su rostro combinaba con sus ojos y pelo.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confusa olvidando el motivo de su enojo.

Pero el moreno siguió sin contestar. Bajó la vista hacia el busto de Sora que estaba muy desarrollado, sin duda antes de partir a New York la pelirroja no tenía esos atributos. Decidió apartar la vista del cuerpo de Sora notando que cierto "amigo" se empezaba a emocionar. Se acercó más a su amiga posando una mano sobre la mejilla colorada de la chica. Tenía un rostro precioso, ese mismo rostro de cuando niña solo que un poco más afilado, sus ojos carmín iluminaban como soles y esos labios rosas que ahora eran presos de los dientes de la chica que los mordía nerviosa. Lucía adorable, bella. Aunque no la podía clasificar en la categoría de niñas, Sora era toda una mujer.

–Eres hermosa– contestó por fin el chico.

Como si fuera posible Sora se puso más roja aún y apartó su vista de la acosadora mirada de su compañero.

–Practicaré tenis– dijo nerviosa para cambiar de tema.

–Ya quiero verte en la prueba – señaló Tai.

–¿La prueba? ¿Qué prueba? – preguntó Sora.

–La prueba de las novatas – continuó Tai–, todos los años montones de chicas de nuevo ingreso que quieren entrar al club de tenis tienen que enfrentarse entre sí.

–¿Y eso? ¿Por qué no dejan que todas las que quieren practicar el deporte entren al club? – dijo Sora indignada, le parecía injusto que no dejaran que las chicas pertenecieran al club.

–Sí que estás cambiada Sora, hasta una pequeña competición con novatas te da miedo, ¿Dónde quedo ese espíritu competitivo? – dijo el moreno tratando de provocar a su amiga.

–Por supuesto que no le tengo miedo a nadie, verás cómo les pateo el trasero a todas esas niñatas– dijo molesta.

–Eso quiero verlo– contestó entre risas aumentando el enojo de su amiga.

El timbre sonó y se dispusieron a ir a clases.

* * *

El resto del día continuó sin ningún percance, Sora evitando encontrarse con la cursi parejita, Tai emocionado con su amiga, Yamato con una amargura que no le cabía en el cuerpo y Mimi convencida que al pasearse por ahí del brazo del chico más popular de la escuela la había convertido en la chica más popular borrando la entrada de Sora.

La castaña meditaba sobre su día mientras se dirigía al club de tenis, a ella en realidad le iba más el de porristas, pero según sus más acertadas fuentes, el club de tenis era el considerado más sexy por los chicos del instituto debido a los gritos y gemiditos que soltaban esas chicas en minifalda. Mientras caminaba recordó el comportamiento de su novio le parecía increíble que se mostrara dispuesto a dar ese tipo de espectáculo frente a sus compañeros, él siempre era frío, hasta en la intimidad. Es más a la ojimiel le costaba que el rubio le tomara la mano frente a los paparazzi a pesar de ser pareja formal desde hace dos años.

–_Como me gustaría que ahora mismo llegara una parvada de paparazzi para bañarnos con sus flashes mientras nos besamos_– pensó la chica soltando un suspiro pesado.

Llegó hasta los vestidores, todos los lockers estaban abiertos y tenían un banco pequeño enfrente donde descansaban los inmaculados uniformes de tenis que las novatas habían encargado con anterioridad. Buscó su casillero tomando su uniforme, checó que la talla fuera la adecuada y se dispuso a ir a los vestidores, al girarse se dio cuenta de que el uniforme del locker vecino era el de Sora, gracias a la placa que decía el nombre de su dueña.

–_Pff lo que me faltaba, esa zorra en el club de tenis_– sonrió para sí misma ante la macabra idea que cruzaba su mente. Volteó a ver el uniforme de su vecina del lado contrario y notó que era una talla menor que la de ella, después volvió al uniforme de Sora que era una talla más grande que la de Mimi. La castaña cambio presurosa las prendas arrancando las etiquetas que mostraban la talla. Brincó dando palmaditas al ver que su travesura estaba hecha. Salió rápidamente para cambiarse de ropa, sonriendo al imaginar a Sora acongojada por no poder entrar al club más sexy (según los chicos) debido a que era una gorda que no cabía en su uniforme.

Sora corría desesperada, se le había hecho tarde para el entrenamiento de tenis, todo por la culpa de Tai y ese tartamudo de Joe, no recordaba que el peliazul tuviera tanto problema para pronunciar cualquier palabra. Llegó a los casilleros del club muy agitada, encontró rápido su casillero pues era el único que aún tenía el uniforme al frente. Viendo que no tenía tiempo para dirigirse a los vestidores, se cambió enfrente de su casillero, sintió un poco ajustadas las prendas, pero no tenía tiempo para entretenerse. Rápidamente se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, cambio su calzado y salió disparada hacia las canchas de tenis. Le costaba caminar con esa falda tan ajustada que le impedía abrir bien las piernas, pero llego a tiempo al lugar.

El club de tenis estaba compuesto por dos canchas, una de entrenamiento y otra para los encuentros de los torneos, esta última tenía gradas en un costado y estaba rodeada por una cerca de metal. Mimi veía fascinada como las gradas estaban llenas de chicos y algunas muchachas curiosas. Pudo ver a Yamato acompañado de Tai y Joe quienes esperaban ansiosos. Al ver que el entrenador se acercaba sonrío victoriosa pues Sora no había llegado su plan había salido a la perfección. De repente unos gritos y chiflidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Sora entraba a las canchas con paso firme haciendo que su pelo y sus ajustados atributos saltaran con ritmo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los jóvenes presentes en las gradas que empezaron a gritar piropos, mandar besos sonoros y chiflarle a la pelirroja que parecía una pornstar con ese uniforme blanco embarrado a su curvilíneo cuerpo. Sora saludó a sus amigos en las gradas que la veían con la boca abierta, había notado como Joe hasta empezaba a babear.

El entrenador, un joven alto de piel blanca y pelo negro que no pasaba de los veinticinco años, observó a la pelirroja que causaba todo ese alboroto. Sabía que todos los años llegaba una chiquilla con la intensión de llamar la atención de los chicos luciendo el uniforme más entallado de lo que era y montando escenitas como aquella.

Sora llegó y tomó lugar en la hilera de muchachas candidatas a ser parte del club de tenis. El entrenador lanzó una mirada furiosa a los chicos sobre las gradas, haciendo que éstos callaran al instante.

–Veo que este año tenemos muchas candidatas– dijo el imponente joven dirigiéndose a las chicas– siempre es así, el primer día está lleno de pseudo-aficionadas al deporte que solo viene a buscar eso–afirmó señalando a los muchachos embobados que observaban a las chicas –Pero solo algunas, solo las mejores logran quedarse en el club– ¡Tu rojita! – dijó dirigiéndose a Sora, lo cual fue de total desagrado de la chica– como fuiste la última en llegar y además causaste un alboroto serás la primera en irte– Sora abrió los ojos ante la afirmación realmente enfadada se dirigió hacia el centro de la cancha tomando una raqueta y la pelota.

–Bien, ¿Quién será la más apta para vencerla? Aunque no parece muy difícil.

Este nuevo comentario aumentó la furia de la pelirroja que lo único que quería era vencer a la que le pusieran enfrente para callarle la boca al entrenador.

–Tu – dijo el entrenador topándose con una chica que tenía un uniforme más holgado que lo habitual.

El encuentro inició con los primeros puntos a favor de Sora, por lo que todos los jóvenes presentes aumentaban sus gritos. Sin embargo la oponente de la pelirroja era dura, lanzó una bola inalcanzable que empató el resultado. Al siguiente lance se encontraron las dos jóvenes con un vaivén de la pelota, ninguna de las dos cedía era punto para set, el punto definitivo. Sora se veía parcialmente inmovilizada por la ajustada falda, así que sin importarle el público presente y cegada por su competitividad, se levantó la falda en un rápido movimiento dejando sus torneados y bronceados muslos al descubierto, robándole así el aliento a los presentes.

Yamato ignoraba la escena con enojo, no le gustaba que Sora fuera el centro de todos esos chiflidos y piropos. Por su parte él no quería ni verla, le había impactado bastante ese uniforme blanco que sabía bien se apoderaría de sus sueños más perversos. Al escuchar un ahogo general de la tribuna no pudo evitar voltear a ver el partido de tenis, Sora tenía la mini falda recorrida hasta donde terminaban sus muslos y comenzaba la curva de sus nalgas. Sin duda era una escena muy estimulante, corría de un lado a otro sudando a chorros y lanzando gemidos que hacían eco en sus pantalones. Como adolescente que era las hormonas lo dominaban al observar a la pelirroja en esas condiciones: húmeda, cansada, jadeante. Se paró de su asiento hasta llegar a la malla de alambre que separaba las gradas con las canchas, ahora que la veía de cerca notó lo sonrojadas que estaban sus mejillas. Se quedó mirándola con deseo y admiración.

La acción del rubio desconcentro a la pelirroja que tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero alcanzó a rescatar la pelota_. ¿Qué pretende Yamato viniendo hasta acá?... ¿Intimidarme?... pues no le voy a dar el gusto._ – pensó Sora anteponiéndose a la situación, tenía que ganar el juego.

–¡Vamos Sora! – la apoyó el rubio al ver que su amiga estaba trastabillando.

Sora se sorprendió por escuchar esa voz que le empezaba a dar ánimos. De cierta forma hizo que se sintiera con más fuerzas para terminar el encuentro que se había alargado a 30 minutos de intenso esfuerzo físico. Golpeó la pelota con fuerza, su contrincante corrió para alcanzar la bola, pero terminó tropezando dándole la victoria a la pelirroja. Al verse ganadora una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción cubrió su rostro.

Yamato sonrío y se fue lejos, tenía suficiente material para atormentarse durante varias noches.

–Bien, Takenouchi dentro. Tanaka fuera– dijo el entrenador mientras Sora saludaba a la chica que acababa de vencer.

Sora bajó su falda y fue a descansar a las bancas. Seguía consternada por las palabras de aliento de Yamato pero sobre todo de cómo ese gesto la había hecho ganar, ¿Qué ese chico siempre sabía lo que necesitaba Sora?

Los enfrentamientos continuaron, aunque ninguno tan intenso como el primero. Al final solo quedaron 6 chicas, aunque solo había lugar para cinco. El entrenador preparó un último encuentro entre las dos chicas creía menos aptas, Sora y Mimi. A pesar de la gran actuación de la pelirroja el haber llegado tarde y causado tanto revuelo le había costado la confianza del entrenador. La victoria de Mimi había sido totalmente circunstancial, la chica a la que se enfrentó se convirtió en un manojo de nervios al sentir las miradas de los chicos en las gradas, esa era la función del público durante ese mini-torneo, descubrir quién podía concentrarse y soportar la presión.

El enfrentamiento final había comenzado, después de hora y media de entrenamiento pero a pesar del tiempo que llevaba de comenzado la eliminatoria nadie se movía de sus lugares tenían que saber el desenlace del encuentro.

En cuanto Sora y Mimi pisaron la cancha en las gradas se escuchaban los gritos de apoyo. Era el duelo más sexy pues se enfrentaban las dos novatas favoritas del público. Por un lado Mimi, con su piel de porcelana, su rostro de muñeca enmarcado por una hermosa y larga cabellera castaña, tan delicada como princesa poseedora de un delgado y alargado cuerpo. Por otro Sora con piel ligeramente tostada por el sol, su pelo rojizo como fuego combinando con el carmín de sus ojos y su cuerpo con más curvas. Ahora todos los espectadores estaban sobre la malla para no perder detalle.

Mimi hizo el saque soltando un sonoro y agudo gemido totalmente fingido. Sora respondió al ataque rápidamente llevándose el primer punto. Era el turno de sacar de Sora que estaba cansada y quería acabar pronto, por lo que golpeo la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, la pelota viajó como rayo hasta estrellarse justo en la nariz de la castaña que no había tenido tiempo ni de reaccionar por la velocidad a la que se acercó.

La castaña cayó ante la mirada de preocupación de sus amigos y la burla de los demás chicos de las gradas que coreaban el nombre de la ganadora. A pesar de la ruda acción que no era parte del comportamiento "normal" de la ganadora, esa victoria le supo a gloria y no sintió ni un ápice de arrepentimiento, sabía que estaba mal, pero el dolor físico que le había provocado a su compañera no era nada comparado con dolor emocional que Mimi le hacía sentir.

–Takenouchi, dentro, muy a mi pesar, pero eres buena– dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa que alertó a la pelirroja.

–Gracias, supongo – respondió Sora.

La chica de cabellos de fuego disfrutó de esa satisfacción que le daba el haber vencido a Mimi de una manera tan contundente y algo humillante para su contrincante que aún se encontraba en el suelo, más por la vergüenza que por el dolor, y era atendida por Joe y Yamato. El rubio miró como Sora era cargada en hombros por Tai para festejar la victoria y se convenció que esa chica no podía ser la dulce pelirroja de la que se enamoró. Esta Sora era fría, superficial y podía llegar a ser muy cruel.

* * *

Yamato se dirigía a su casa después del día tan pesado que había tenido. Había llevado a Mimi a la enfermería para que le atendieran el golpe de la nariz que no paso de una leve hemorragia, aunque para lo que necesitaría más tiempo de recuperación era para la humillación que sufrió. Joe se había ofrecido para llevarla a casa así Matt se quedó más tranquilo para ir a descansar a su departamento, no quería pasar tiempo a solas con Mimi, no después de haberse comportado como una dulce pareja de enamorados. Ni siquiera sabía porque había actuado de esa manera, pensó que así Sora se mostraría interesada en él, pero no solo los había ignorado sino que parecía feliz de verlos juntos. Tal vez había fantaseado demasiado con Sora, con la relación que deseaba tener con ella. Era cierto que él nunca la hubiese visto como más que una amiga, pero al descubrir los supuestos sentimientos que la pelirroja tenía por él, le había hecho ver las cosas de otra manera, esa chica era la única que lo conocía a la perfección, que sabía lo que necesitaba, la única que podía interpretar su mirada, además era muy linda y él realmente la quería_. _

–_Ahora es demasiado tarde, tuve mi oportunidad y la cagué, tanto tiempo que la tuve como amiga sin ser capaz de darme cuenta de todo este amor que sentía por ella _ – pensó mientras se dirigía a su casa.

Una cuadra después de la escuela se encontró con la pelirroja, llevaba el uniforme del colegio y volteaba de un lado a otro buscando algo o a alguien. _¿Dónde quedo Tai? Al fin la soltó del brazo _ – pensó Matt mientras seguía observando a la chica.

Sora llevaba casi media hora esperando por un Taxi, jamás pensó que en Odaiba tardaran tanto en pasar esos transportes, ya se había acostumbrado al rápido ritmo neoyorquino en donde un Taxi tardaba a lo mucho diez minutos. Al observar el cielo nublado que amenazaba con caer, decidió ir caminando a casa. Tai se lo había ofrecido media hora antes, pero ella le aseguró que un taxi pasaría pronto y así llegaría más temprano a casa, además no quería quitarle más tiempo a su amigo que tenía tarea extra de Historia por pasarse la clase platicando con Sora, ya le había parecido injusto que solo él recibiera el castigo, pero Tai se echó toda la culpa, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era no entretenerlo más.

Caminar no era tan malo, de hecho le gustaba es solo que se le había quedado esa mala costumbre de viajar a todos lados en Taxi. Pasaba por un hermoso parque que la hizo recordar sus años de niña, jugando al futbol, peleando con Taichi, corriendo a más no poder, la vida era simple cuando era solo una niña llena de barro que no ocultaba nada, que amaba sin condiciones ni reservas. Solía ser feliz, por lo menos tuvo una buena infancia.

El sonido de una pelota botando la sacó de sus recuerdos, vio como el juguete se dirigía hacia la carretera seguida por un pequeño de no más de tres años. La pelota rodó hasta mitad de la calle por la que ahora pasaba un Taxi a gran velocidad. Sora tiró sus cosas al suelo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para interceptar al pequeño que iba tras su bola. La pelirroja alcanzó a tomar al niño entre sus brazos antes de que tuviera un desenlace fatal como la pelota que ahora era solo un pedazo de plástico aplastado. Abrazó al pequeño que lloraba por su pelota, se buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró una paleta, al verla el niño dejo de llorar y sonrió hacia esa linda extraña que lo había puesto salvo.

– ¡Mi bebé! – gritó una joven señora que se acercó a Sora para tomar a su retoño en sus brazos – Muchas gracias, fue solo un segundo, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no…

–Descuide – interrumpió dulcemente la pelirroja –, ahora está a salvo. Es un bebé muy hermoso.

–Muchas gracias, gracias de verdad –dijo la madre y se despidió de Sora junto con el pequeño que hacía una seña de adiós con sus manitas, gesto que enterneció a la pelirroja. Que después de despedirse se dirigió a su casa, sin saber que un espía la cuidaba muy de cerca.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bueno en este capítulo las cosas se ponen un poco hot (no olvidemos que los protagonistas son dos adolescentes con sus hormonas y todo eso).**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, que bueno que les agrade la historia, me animan a seguir escribiendo. **

**Y bueno contestando a Rafa Takenouchi, si esa imagen es de mi ídolo Audrey Herpburn en Breakfast at Tiffany's, amo esa pelí :3 **

**Sin más las dejo con este tercer Capítulo. **

**Obviamente los personajes no son míos, pero la historia si.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene escenas explícitas de actos sexuales.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Yamato seguía pensativo en la cama, hacía más de tres horas que se había ido a dormir pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Fue un día pesado, lleno de emociones contradictorias. Le dolía que su reencuentro con Sora no saliera como tanto había soñado. Se sentía impotente, una parte de él le decía que seguía siendo esa chica dulce, que se preocupaba por los demás, esa buena amiga que le había brindado apoyo y comprensión cuando más lo necesitó. Quizás seguía siendo la misma, solo que el tiempo y la distancia habían hecho que el amor que sentía por él se disipara, mientras que en el rubio solo los había potencializado. Y el que ella no sintiera lo mismo por él no significaba que fuera mala, fría y despiadada. Aunque la manera en que actuó en la eliminatoria de tenis le había mostrado a Yamato una fase de Sora que no sabía que poseía. Después la vio salvar a ese pequeño, fue una acción que dejó en evidencia el gran corazón de Sora, corazón del cual el rubio ya no era dueño, o eso él pensaba. Entre tantas reflexiones el ojiazul quedo plácidamente dormido.

…

Era muy temprano para estar en la escuela, pero en casa no tenía nada más que hacer. Se sentó bajo un árbol a tocar su armónica. Dejó que la paz que le causaba el instrumento lo invadiera, necesitaba fuerzas para enfrentar un nuevo día después de lo acontecido el día anterior. Recargó su cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos para relajarse un rato.

El rechinido de la puerta de la cancha de frontenis lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, preso por la curiosidad y la esperanza caminó hasta la cancha para descubrir que era la pelirroja quien acababa de entrar para practicar un rato. Sabia de lo competitiva que era, pero le sorprendía que a solo un día de ser aceptada en el club estuviera practicando tan temprano. Se acercó hasta la malla totalmente hechizado por la belleza de la tenista. Le encantaba ver la garra que tenía, lo mucho que se esforzaba para cumplir sus objetivos, ese entusiasmo que alguna vez le había contagiado a Yamato para que formara esa banda de rock que ahora era tan famosa.

La pelota había salido de la cancha, lo que hizo que Sora descubriera a su admirador. El rubio se sobresaltó al verse descubierto, pero se tranquilizó cuando la chica le sonrió dulcemente provocando en él una agradable ola de calor que le recorrió el cuerpo. Era la primera sonrisa auténtica que le había dedicado desde que regresó.

–Hola–Dijo la chica mientras salía de la cancha– ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

–Emm… solo quería relajarme aquí antes de clase.

–¿Y te relaja observarme mientras practico? – Preguntó divertida la pelirroja.

–Si… e-es decir, no, bue-bueno yo… – titubeó el rubio causando que Sora soltara una risita discreta.

–Me gusta practicar en las mañanas, es cuando mi cuerpo tiene mejor condición– expresó la chica con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Esa afirmación de sora, aunada a las risas que le dedicaba le parecieron extremadamente sugerentes a Yamato.

–Tu cuerpo siempre está en excelentes condiciones– acertó el rubio. Sora la miró sorprendida pero con la sonrisa aún en su boca.

–Bueno, lo mismo puedo decir del tuyo– Dijo la pelirroja posando una mano sobre el fornido pecho de Yamato y acercándose un poco más al rubio.

Ante esas palabras y esa acción la excitación de Yamato se encendió en un segundo. La tenía tan cerca de él y su mano quemaba sobre su pecho, podía percibir el calor de su menudo cuerpo a solo centímetros del suyo. La vio a los ojos y se fundió en ese fuego que emanaban, que hechizaba. Luego la chica mordió su labio inferior. Definitivamente le deseaba, tanto como él a ella.

El chico poso sus enormes manos en la menuda cintura de Sora atrayéndola más hacía su cuerpo. Se embriagó en su aroma, en su calor. Pudo notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirroja e inevitablemente la acarició, para después adueñarse de sus labios en un rápido beso.

–Yo también te amo– le susurró el rubio al oído. Por fin después de tres años podía devolverle el "Te amo" sintiendo como un gran peso se desprendía de su cuerpo.

Sora lo tomó del cuello y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios. Los dos enamorados se fundieron en un tierno beso que poco a poco se hizo más apasionado. Tuvieron que parar para tomar aire.

La pelirroja se recargó sobre la malla de metal y Yamato poso sus manos sobre la misma a los lados de la cabeza de la chica, dejándola aprisionada, sin escapatoria. Los dos respiraron agitadamente mientras trataban que se disipara el mareo que les había provocado las emociones tan fuertes. El rubio se agachó para volver a besar a Sora aferrándose fuerte a los alambres. Su beso era cada vez más apasionado, tanto que los pantalones le empezaban a quedar chicos. En un rápido movimiento tomó a la chica de la cintura levantándola del suelo, Sora rodeo las caderas de Matt con sus piernas y se abrazó a su cuello sin separar sus labios ni un segundo. Su contacto se volvió cada vez más húmedo aumentando el calor en sus cuerpos. Sora empezó a mordisquear la oreja del rubio, que perdió la poca razón que le quedaba, la necesitaba aún más cerca, necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Subió la falda blanca e hizo a un lado la ropa interior de la chica. Se desabrochó rápidamente el pantalón y bajó sus boxers dejando al descubierto su miembro. Se abrió camino entre las piernas de la pelirroja que se aferraba a la malla metálica. De repente sintió un líquido helado que le mojó la cabeza y el pecho.

–¡YAMATOOOOOO! El despertador lleva media hora sonando. ¡Levántate de una buena vez! –gritó desesperado el padre del rubio.

El hecho de darse cuenta de que todo fue un sueño lo dejó más frío que la cubeta de agua que le lanzó su padre. Había sido tan real, había estado a punto de consumar su amor por Sora, le había contestado por fin a su confesión. Pero todo fue un sueño. Sin más se levantó para darse una ducha y continuar con sus actividades cotidianas.

Sora entró a la escuela un poco más temprano que el día anterior, pero eso no evitó que las miradas la siguieran. Decidió ignorar a los curiosos y dirigirse rápidamente a su salón de clase. Tai estaba sentado en la última banca de la última fila terminando el trabajo de historia. La pelirroja tomó lugar delante de él.

–¡Buen día! – exclamó la ojos carmín con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–¡Hola Sora! – contestó el chico al saludo, notando lo hermosa que lucía su amiga con el pelo recogido y adornado con un moño rojo– ves por qué insistía tanto en que dejaras de usar gorros– dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja de Sora– tu pelo es muy bonito.

La chica bajó la mirada avergonzada – Tai, ¿Quieres dejar de hacer esos comentarios por favor?

–Lo siento, no sabía que te molestaran– Contestó el moreno con una sonrisa.

–Ok. ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? –dijo Sora al notar que su amigo aún no terminaba sus deberes.

–Casi acabo– respondió Tai mientras volvía al trabajo– pero si quieres puedes pasarme la tarea de matemáticas, no tuve tiempo de terminarla.

–Descuida, dame tu cuaderno, la hago por ti.

Mimi sabía que no podría hacer su entrada del sueño con ese parche en la nariz, así que bajo rápidamente del coche ocultando su rostro entre su pelo. Para su desgracia esa mañana estaba recibiendo esa atención que tanto había querido el día anterior y es que toda la escuela sabía ahora lo sucedido durante la eliminatoria de novatas. Podía ver las miradas curiosas y burlonas sobre ella. Definitivamente la Takenouchi estaba convirtiendo su vida en una pesadilla, como si no fuera suficiente con lo que le había hecho durante la infancia. Odiaba como todos la preferían a ella, todos hacían lo que la pelirroja decía y por supuesto los chicos no dejaban de seguirla y ella tenía que conformarse con platicar con Izzy que solo la ignoraba sentado delante de su computadora.

Estaba cansada de esa chica, aunque sabía que tenía algo que ella nunca podría tener, tenía a Yamato como novio. Esa era su mayor satisfacción, le había robado al chico de sus sueños.

La castaña se sentó junto al pelirrojo que como siempre estaba ensimismado en su ordenador portátil.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Koushiro.

–¿No me digas que no te has enterado? –Contestó Mimi con hastío.

–Lo del golpe en la nariz si, una tal Misao ha puesto al tanto a toda la escuela– dijo el pelirrojo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla– Pero no me refiero a eso, te ves irritable.

–¿Cómo no iba a estar enfadada con esa pelos de zanahoria? ¡Pufff! Solo ha regresado a joderme la existencia. – Contestó con furia la castaña.

–Tal vez solo fue un accidente.

–Clarooooo, ponte de su lado, como siempre todos le dan la razón, ¿Por qué tenía que venir la bola directo a mi hermosa cara?, de seguro fue un ataque de celos, siempre me ha tenido envidia pero lo que no puede soportar es que yo tenga el amor de Yamato– concluyó encolerizada.

–Bueno, entonces tiene muy buena puntería. – Atinó a decir Izzy, con muy poco tacto.

–¡ASH! – exclamó Mimi cubriéndose el rostro con el libro.

La mañana continuó sin percances. Yamato observaba con celos como Tai se pasaba todo el tiempo con Sora, le llevaba los libros, no dejaba de sonreírle y le lanzaba cumplidos a la menor provocación_. Maldito destino no está de mi lado, ¿Por qué tenían que estar en el mismo grupo?- _Pensó el rubio golpeando la banca.

Tai tenía todo el camino libre para llegar hasta el corazón de Sora, pero él no se lo iba a dejar fácil, aunque no sabía si realmente valía la pena luchar por ella, estaba muy cambiada, por lo menos hacia él. Con el rubio se volvía fría, lo miraba con altiveza, podía notar que no era sincera. ¿Era eso lo que quería Yamato?, ¿Una relación con una dama de hierro que no mostraba sus sentimientos? Ya tenía suficiente con sí mismo.

La campana sonó para iniciar el descanso, Matt tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la mesa de la cafetería donde siempre almorzaba con sus amigos. En el camino se topó con Mimi que inmediatamente se colgó de su brazo.

–No te vi en la mañana cariño– Dijo la castaña con voz melosa y lo suficientemente alto para que los que los rodeaban escucharan.

–Se me hizo tarde– Contesto seco Yamato– ¿Cómo sigue tu golpe?

–No es nada, pero estaría mejor si me dieras una sesión de besos como la de ayer– respondió Mimi con un ligero gemido.

–No es momento– Concluyó Matt, dejando perpleja a su novia.

Llegaron a su mesa donde ya los esperaba Koushiro. Tomaron asiento aunque esta vez más separados, Mimi sabía que debía alejarse a tiempo cuando su novio no estaba de humor.

–¡Hola chicos! – Saludó Taichi con los brazos en la nuca y su brillante sonrisa. Venía acompañado de Sora, que desde que había llegado no se despegaba del moreno.

–Hola…–Contestaron los de la mesa un poco apáticos, por diferentes razones. Detalle que no se le escapó a la pelirroja, quien bien sabía que era por su presencia. Al ver a Mimi con ese parche en la nariz había sentido un poco de culpa, que se disipó cuando la castaña posó una mano en la rodilla de su novio. Sora desvió la vista para toparse con el pelirrojo, estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio. Parecía un poco más alto que ella pero aún tenía esa cara de niño

–¿Koushiro? – preguntó Sora, haciendo que el chico la volteara a ver.

–¡Sora! – Contestó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie– No sabía que estabas de vuelta– dijo saludándole de mano.

Sora le dedicó una sonrisa y lo observó detenidamente efectivamente era más alto que ella. Aún recordaba a ese pequeño niño que parecía tan frágil pero en realidad era muy independiente, le parecía el mismo solo que un poco más alto. Sin poder evitarlo le dio un cariñoso abrazo que sonrojó al chico al instante. Normalmente él no aceptaba ese tipo de cercanía pero ese abrazó lo hacía sentir bien.

Ante el gesto de la pelirroja la pareja de novios soltó un bufido. Mimi porque veía como ahora era Izzy el que caía ante la ojos carmín y Yamato de frustración al ver que todos podían recibir sus abrazos y sonrisas, todos excepto él.

Los jóvenes se sentaron a comer en silencio, se podía sentir la tensión que había. Lo que provocó que Sora tomara su bandeja y se pusiera de pie. Tai la tomo de la mano e hizo que tomara asiento nuevamente.

–Este año será el año de los Lobos– dijo el moreno refiriéndose al su equipo de soccer y rompiendo el incómodo silencio– venimos mejor preparados, definitivamente la copa será nuestra…

Taichí siguió con su parloteo haciendo que los presentes se olvidaran de lo que había pasado y hasta los hizo soltar una que otra carcajada gracias a sus ocurrencias. Eso era lo que sus amigos apreciaban en él, esa capacidad de mantener al grupo unido.

A la salida de clases el grupo había quedado de verse en el parque de la esquina. Estaban sentados en silencio esperando a que Hikari llegara. La pequeña Yagami le había pedido a su hermano que salieran juntos esa tarde para poder ver a Sora de nuevo y platicar de sus tres emocionantes años en New York.

–¡Sora! – Gritó efusiva la menuda castaña que se acercaba corriendo seguida de su inseparable amigo Takeru. A la pelirroja le enterneció ver a esos pequeños juntos, esos de los que había cuidado cuando era niños y ahora eran todos unos pubertos. Hikari lucía hermosa con su cabello hasta los hombros y su sonrisa resplandeciente. Por su parte el rubio había crecido bastante, de hecho era más alto que Sora pero aún tenía esos rasgos infantiles que lo hacían lucir tan adorable. Formaban una pareja muy linda.

–¡wow! Estas hermosa Kari– dijo Sora abrazando a la castaña.

–Tú también luces muy bonita Sora– regresó el cumplido la pequeña– New York te sentó de maravilla.

–Y tú eres todo un galán– Se dirigió Sora al rubio, quien la abrazó con fuerza levantándola un poco del suelo– Y eres mucho más fuerte– terminó la pelirroja.

–Estás muy guapa Sora, cuando quieras puedes ir a cuidarme a mi casa como cuando era pequeño– bromeó Takeru, dejando a su amiga sobre el suelo para después besarla en la mejilla.

Yamato puso los ojos en blanco ante la atrevida acción de su hermano. _Ahora hasta Takeru puede tocarla y no solo eso, también coquetea con ella y la besa_– pensó.

–Con razón no dejas de ser la musa de Matt– concluyó T.K. haciendo que todos se sorprendieran ante tal afirmación, más aún Mimi. Yamato le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a su hermano.

Será mejor que nos vayamos– acertó a decir Tai restándole importancia al imprudente comentario del menor de los rubios.

El grupo de amigos caminó rumbo a la cafetería más cercana. Sora y Hikari se ponían al día sobre lo que les había pasado en esos tres años distanciadas. Sora le hablaba a la pequeña sobre su vida en Manhattan, el glamour de New York, las fiestas a las que acudía, las magníficas tiendas donde se gastaba la generosa mesada de su padre, la Quinta Avenida, Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Versace, Tiffany's, Nine West… Los maravillosos bares a los que podía entrar aun siendo menor de edad, Cain, Cielo, Nest…Los lugares, los conciertos, los eventos y Los chicos.

La plática de las jóvenes no pasó desapercibida para Yamato que jamás pensó que Sora pudiera ser tan materialista y superficial. Mimi también iba muy atenta a la charla, ella sabía de lo que la pelirroja hablaba pues había vivido un año en New York, en donde se había topado con su amiga y la había ignorado por completo, de haber sabido que tenía tan buenos contactos como para colarse en esos bares, no lo habría hecho.

En el camino pasaron por una cancha de futbol un poco descuidada.

–¿Qué tal si nos echamos una cascarita? –Dijo Tai sacando su balón de la mochila.

–Me parece buena idea– contestó Takeru entrando a la cancha.

–Yo también juego– Dijo Kari siguiendo al rubio.

–Me vendría bien un poco de ejercicio– Respondió Joe.

–No tengo la ropa adecuada– afirmó Sora señalando su uniforme escolar.

–¡Oh vamos chica glamour! – Se burló el moreno para provocar a su amiga– ¿Cuándo ha sido ese un impedimento?

–Ok, pero yo elijo primero–Condicionó la pelirroja.

Koushiro hizo un gesto de indiferencia con los hombros y se unió a sus compañeros. A la pareja de novios no les quedó de otra más que sumarse al partido.

Los jóvenes dejaron sus pertenencias en las pequeñas gradas. Sora se deshizo del saco, bajó sus calcetas hasta los tobillos y dobló las magas de su blusa para estar más cómoda. Los demás también modificaron su uniforme para poder moverse con más libertad.

Después de elegir, los dos equipos saltaron a la cancha. El equipo de Sora estaba compuesto por Tai, koushiro y Mimi, mientras que el de Yamato lo conformaban Takeru, Hikari (a quien insistía T.k. que eligiera) y Joe. El equipo de la pelirroja tenía una formación más ofensiva con Mimi en la portería, Izzy de defensa y en la delantera el dúo maravilla: Tai y la capitana Sora. Por su parte el equipo del rubio tenía que ser defensivo, con Joe en la portería, Hikari y Takeru que intentarían detener a los experimentados delanteros del equipo contrario y Yamato el capitán que haría de defensa, delantero, banda de contención y lo que fuera necesario para vencer a los contarios.

El encuentro comenzó y como era de esperarse el equipo de la pelirroja fue el primero en anotar además lo había hecho con mucha facilidad. Sora no había perdido el toqué a pesar de todos los años que tenía sin jugar al soccer.

En un saque de portería Joe se había puesto nervioso por la presencia de la ojos de rubí, así que perdió el balón que Tai tomó para convertirlo en el segundo gol.

–¡Joe!, ¿Para quién juegas? – Gritó el capitán de su equipo exasperado por los dos tantos marcados en tan poco tiempo.

El juego siguió, Takeru se coló por la banda derecha y dio un pase perfecto para Matt que gracias a su altura pudo conectar dejando el balón en el fondo de la portería, balón que Mimi ni se había molestado en perseguir.

Con saque en corto, Tai condujo el esférico por la cancha, al llegar al lado contrario dio pase a Sora que se abrió paso entre los defensas, haciendo que chocaran entre sí provocando el sonrojo de la joven pareja. Aprovechando ese descuido, la pelirroja pateó el balón hacia la portería haciendo que pasara entre las temblorosas piernas del larguirucho portero. Con el pretexto del gol el moreno tomó a la anotadora de la cintura y la giró en el aire, haciendo que su corta falda se levantara mostrando su ropa interior. Ante la maravillosa vista que tenía, Joe se puso como tomate y Yamato se enfadó por la cercanía de los dos delanteros, ignorando lo que mostraba Sora debajo de la falda, que en otras condiciones lo habría puesto más rojo que Joe.

El ojiazul se dirigió a las gradas para tomar agua y se quitó su camisa sudada aventándola hacia cualquier lado. Las féminas se sonrojaron al ver el marcado torso de Yamato sobre la delgada tela de su playera interior. El rubio regresó a la cancha decidido a no dejar que hicieran otra anotación.

El encuentro continuó, como siempre Tai se hacía rápidamente del balón, Sora corría paralela a él en el otro extremo de la cancha. El moreno buscó conectar con la pelirroja, pero el balón se topó con la rubia cabeza de Yamato, bloqueando el paso. Taichi recuperó el esférico y buscó de nuevo a su compañera.

–¡Hey tortolos ayuden a marcar! – Ordenó Matt a T.K. y Kari que se habían distraído platicando.

Los jóvenes acudieron al llamado de su capitán dificultando la labor del moreno. Por su parte Yamato tenía marcaje personal sobre la pelirroja, lo cual no era fácil por lo rápida y escurridiza que era. Sora buscaba a Tai para que le lanzara el pase pero lo único que podía ver era la musculosa espalda del rubio que tenía enfrente, podía incluso sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo lo que causó que la respiración de la chica se agitara (cosa que media hora de juego no había logrado).

Tai logró por fin zafarse de los dos hostigosos defensas lanzando un pase perfecto. Ahora era responsabilidad de Sora golpear la pelota. Anteponiéndose al nerviosismo que le causaba la cercanía de Matt brincó lo más alto que pudo, posando sus manos sobre los anchos y marcados hombros del rubio para tomar impulso. Gracias a esa sucia acción, pues está en contra del reglamento, Sora logró conectar con el balón girando el cuello con fuerza, marcando así el cuarto gol a su favor.

Al sentir las cálidas y delicadas manos de la chica Yamato se congeló. Olvidándose por completo del juego, se concentró en el tacto de la piel de Sora sobre su piel. Pudo sentir el roce de sus senos en su espalda mientras se deslizaba hacia arriba, dejándolo con la boca seca. Los dos cayeron al pasto. Matt podía sentir la respiración profunda y agitada de Sora en su oído que le movía sus cabellos dorados y hacía que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo, cosa que se notó en la pálida piel erizada del chico. Era totalmente consciente del menudo y cliente cuerpo de la pelirroja sobre él. De la pierna derecha de la chica que chocaba con sus muslos, pero sobre todo era sentía el calor de sus blandos pechos por la delgada tela de su camiseta y las prendas de la chica.

Sora notó cómo la piel del rubio se erizaba y sonrió satisfecha pues sabía que ella lo había causado. Observó a detalle el cuello del chico, luego sus hombros y ese sensual músculo entre ambas partes que le pedía a gritos que lo mordiera. Desvió la mirada al cuello nuevamente, después a la oreja que le provocaba ganas de pasarle lentamente su húmeda lengua. Hipnotizada por los encantos del cuerpo de Matt, la pelirroja fue acercando sus labios al objetivo de su lengua. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando el rubio giró el rostro quedando a pocos centímetros del de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron aumentando el nervio y la excitación de los muchachos. La chica rompió con el contacto visual para después incorporarse paseando lenta y deliberadamente sus manos por la fuerte espalda del chico. Acción que, para sorpresa de ambos, hizo que el rubio soltara un sonoro gemido, que cortó al instante al darse cuenta de que salía de su boca. Una vez de pie la pelirroja le tendió la mano a Yamato para ayudarlo a pararse. El rubio titubeó temiendo que la excitación en sus pantalones fuera muy notoria. Finalmente acepto la ayuda y suspiró aliviado al ver que traía sus pantalones más grandes, así podía ocultar lo que ocurrió mientras estuvo en el suelo.

–¡GOOOOOOOOOOL! – Gritó el moreno corriendo con los brazos al aire.

En ese momento las oscuras nubes empezaron a caer. Haciendo que los chicos se desanimaran y se dispusieran a marcharse.

–Esperen tenemos que terminarlo– Dijo Matt interrumpiendo el paso de sus compañeros– no podemos dejar que ganen tan fácilmente, solo son unas gotas de agua.

–¿Así que quieres que te anotemos más goles? –Contestó Tai de forma burlona.

Los jóvenes regresaron a sus puestos. Para continuar con el juego, aunque no tan animados.

Esta vez con un pase de Takeru, Matt llegó hasta la portería contraria tirando a gol. Mimi solo volteó la mirada al balón mientras se intentaba tapar de la lluvia que le arruinaría el peinado.

La lluvia arreció causando que las dos castañas se refugiaran en el techo de las gradas. Con un elemento menos por equipo siguieron jugando. A Sora poco le importó que su pelo se mojara, al igual que sus ropas que ahora estaban empapadas, dejando ver su sujetador rojo, que Tai pensaba combinaba con su moño. Aunque la pelirroja ni se percató de eso.

Los chicos siguieron con el encuentro, que cada vez era más difícil de seguir debido al pasto mojado. Olvidándose por completo del glamour la pelirroja se barrió para alcanzar el balón y dar pase para gol que convirtió Taichi. Ese fue el último gol del juego, pues la lluvia ya no permitía a los chicos seguir jugando.

Fue entonces cuando Sora se dio cuenta de su estado, estaba mojaba, llena de barro y se le trasparentaba la ropa interior, por lo que sus compañeros de juego, incluidos el despistado de Koushiro y el ya no tan inocente Takeru, no le quitaban la vista de encima. La chica se puso de pie con la cara tan roja como su sujetador. Corrió a las gradas y una vez a salvo de la lluvia exprimió sus prendas lo más que pudo, volteó hacia su bolso sobre el cual descansaba la camisa de Yamato. Sin saber por qué guardó la prenda rápidamente en su maletín.

Los chicos se sentaron en las gradas a esperar que la lluvia parara. Sora avergonzada por su estado se colgó el bolso y se despidió de sus amigos que descansaban aburridos.

–Sora ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó sorprendida la pequeña castaña.

–A casa, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

–Pero te vas a mojar–Observó Taichi.

–¡Pff!… No puedo estar más mojada– contestó la pelirroja alzando los brazos.

–Eso tú crees…–Dijo sugerentemente Yamato, con media sonrisa en el rostro. Provocando que su novia le diera un codazo en las costillas.

Sora lo miró con la boca abierta. –Hasta mañana– Se despidió dando la vuelta.

Segundos después Matt fue detrás de la pelirroja, ante la disconformidad de su novia, que no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo por temor a arruinar sus zapatos de marca.

Sora podía sentir que alguien la seguía desde hace tres calles, estaba alerta por si querían atacarla.

–Te acompaño a tu casa –le susurró sensualmente el rubio al oído mientras la rodeaba por detrás. Acción que hizo que la pelirroja temblara como gelatina.

La arrastró hacia un callejón y la acorraló contra la pared. La tenía justo donde la quería. Intentó besarla, pero la chica se hizo a un lado. Él realmente detestaba que fuera tan escurridiza. La tomó de la cintura y la pego al muro de ladrillos. Volvió a acercar su rostro al de la chica que esta vez utilizó las manos para impedir que se acercara más. Exasperado y cegado por el deseo de probar esos dulces labios la aprisionó más firmemente colocando sus rodillas sobre los muslos de ella, tomándole las manos con las suyas y posándolas contra la pared. Su corazón palpitaba al mismo ritmo que su entrepierna. Pegó su cuerpo al de la muchacha que no dejaba de forcejear.

–Voy a hacer algo que deseo hacer desde hace tres años– le dijo el rubio haciendo que Sora se quedara petrificada.

Bajó su rostro hasta que quedara a la altura del de la chica, para perderse en esos hermosos rubíes. Acercó su nariz al delicado cuello de la pelirroja y cerró los ojos para apreciar su aroma haciendo que un apenas audible gemido saliera de la garganta de la muchacha. Ansioso por el deseo lamió el tembloroso cuello de la pelirroja. Se dirigió a sus labios, pero besó el aire cuando la chica giró el rostro. Sonrió ante la terquedad de Sora. Tomó con una de sus manos las muñecas de la muchacha y las posó sobre su cabeza. Con su mano libre le sujetó la barbilla. La observó ahora que la tenía completamente sometida.

–Estas preciosa– Dijo mientras bajaba la vista al cuerpo mojado y sucio de la chica– Te va mucho más el barro que el maquillaje– concluyó mientras lamía lentamente la comisura derecha de los labios de Sora para retirar los restos de fango de su rostro.

La pelirroja sentía que el corazón se le salía por la garganta. Las palabras y sobre todo las acciones de Yamato la tenían dominada. Su cuerpo excitado luchaba contra su mente que no quería que el rubio causara esos efectos. Sabía que no debía hundirse en su mirada, o sería su perdición. Cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentirlo más de cerca y por fin sus labios hicieron contacto con los suyos pero solo los rozó suavemente.

–Mírame a los ojos– le ordenó el rubio. Mandato que la chica cumplió muy a su pesar.

Al notar ese brillo de deseo en la mirada de Sora, el chico tomó sus labios en un húmedo y pasional beso, lleno de todo ese deseo que el rubio guardó durante esos tres largos años. Sus labios recorrían los de la pelirroja desesperadamente logrando que un jadeo ahogado saliera de la garganta de la chica, lo que hizo que la excitación de Yamato aumentara. La haría suya en ese mismo callejón. Mordió sus labios para obligarla a abrir la boca y así poder introducir su lengua y juguetear con la de ella. Se iba perdiendo cada vez más atrapado en la caliente humedad de su boca, pero tuvo que parar el beso debido a la falta de aliento.

La pelirroja podía sentir un bulto sobre su vientre que la hizo despabilarse del mareo que le dejo el intenso beso y aprovecho que el rubio había bajado la guardia para escabullirse de entre sus brazos. Como pudo movió sus temblorosas piernas para alejarse corriendo del lugar dejando escurrir algunas lágrimas de frustración.

Yamato quedó helado cuando vio a Sora correr con los ojos llorosos. El Ojiazul de verdad creía que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como él.

–¡Carajo! Ahora la asustaste– Masculló golpeando el muro donde hace solo segundos se encontraba la chica.

Había llegado a su casa agitada, y no precisamente por la corretiza que tuvo que dar, subió las escaleras con un último suspiro. Aun sentía en sus labios inflamados el cosquilleo que le causo ese beso a la fuerza que le arrebató Yamato, al recordarlo su respiración se agitó aún más y el calor le subió hasta las mejillas, recordó que había dejado una botella de agua en su bolso, lo abrió presurosa para acabar con la calentura que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Pero no contaba con lo que se encontraría al abrir su bolso, la camisa de Yamato estaba ahí inundando con su embriagador aroma las pertenencias de la pelirroja. Sora tomó la prenda en sus manos e inevitablemente aspiro su aroma haciendo que sus sentidos se encontraran más alerta, volvió a aspirar pero esta vez con más profundidad dejó que el olor del rubio la invadiera, que entrara en su ser sintiendo un hormigueo que viajo por todo su cuerpo estancándose en su centro, lo que le hizo cerrar las piernas por instinto, se dejó caer en la cama mientras olía y acariciaba la camisa blanca, ese objeto del deseo.

Posó una de sus delicadas manos sobre su sexo por encima de la falda y su ropa interior ese tacto la hizo estremecer. Tomó una de las mangas y empezó a friccionarla sobre su sexo por debajo de la falda pero con la ropa interior aún puesta, cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar más por su fantasía, imaginaba que era el dueño de esa camisa quien la acariciaba tan deseoso y desesperado, rememoraba ese beso, ese contacto de sus labios húmedos, casi podía ver al rubio sobre ella sobándole el sexo, poseyendo descontroladamente sus labios. Se llevó una mano a su boca pellizcando suavemente sus rosados labios simulando las mordidas que hace apenas unos minutos le había propinado el chico. Su traviesa mano viajó por su cuello, llagando al lóbulo de su oreja que jaló suavemente haciéndose gemir levemente. Las caricias siguieron descendiendo por su escote desabrochando lentamente uno a uno los botones, rozó la curva de su seno derecho y bajó un poco su sujetador para dejar al descubierto su endurecido pezón, lo aprisionó con sus dedos dejando que una nueva ola de sensaciones la inundara, le nublara la vista, la alejara de la realidad.

Pronto sintió la necesidad de estar más en contacto con la prenda así que se incorporó un poco y se despojó de sus húmedas ropas, volvió a recostarse sobre la cama abrazando la camisa restregando su cuerpo con la tela de algodón, esa misma tela que había estado en contacto con la piel del ojiazul que le quitaba el sueño. Sentía como un fuego líquido le brotaba desde el vientre e inundaba su sexo. Después de todo Yamato tenía razón, podía estar aún más mojada.

Introdujo un dedo dentro de sí haciéndolo girar lentamente, sin prisa otro dedo acompañó al anterior. Arqueó la espalda, comenzó a ondear sus caderas con un ritmo suave y constante mientras exploraba ansiosa su interior, su mano libre se posó sobre sus senos apretujándolos bruscamente jugando con sus, ahora muy sensibles pezones. El ritmo de sus caderas fue aumentando junto con su excitación, el sudor brotaba por cada poro haciendo que perezosas gotas rodaran por su cuerpo desnudo.

El calor en su habitación era asfixiante, solo se escuchaban sus suspiros entrecortados y el rechinido ligero del colchón. Pronto sus gemidos subieron de volumen y el ritmo de sus caderas se hizo cada vez más rápido, un líquido más caliente broto desde sus entrañas, le costaba respirar sumergida en ese torbellino de placenteras sensaciones, soltó sus senos para tomar su dulce y rosado botón de placer entre sus dedos lo masajeo suavemente, luego con más intensidad formando círculos cerrados ejerciendo cada vez más presión, sentía que llegaba, estaba muy cerca. De un momento a otro sus músculos se tensaron para después hacer estallar su entrepierna en una dulce sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar aún más, abrazó la camisa con sus brazos y piernas recostándose de costado mientras esperaba que sus latidos se tranquilizaran y su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Ya un poco más relajada se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho, se sentía enfadada consigo misma, tanto que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Se odiaba por haber sido tan débil, por haber dejado que el rubio protagonizara su fantasía, esa fantasía que la había dado el mejor orgasmo de su vida hasta ahora. Suspiró frustrada arrojando la camisa al suelo y se dirigió a la ducha para calmar su todavía muy excitado cuerpo.

Al salir de la ducha vio la prenda de Yamato sobre el suelo, la tomó y la guardo en su armario, a partir de ese día esa prenda se convirtió en su piyama favorita.


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola!, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. En este capítulo Sora hace una confesión importante sobre su pasado D: **

**Espero que les guste. **

**Obviamente los personajes no son míos, pero la historia si.**

**Gracias por pasarse :) **

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Había pasado un mes desde que Sora estaba de regreso. Un mes en el que Yamato volvía a estar rodeado en la oscuridad, se sentía peor que cuando la pelirroja lo abandonó. En ese entonces no sabía nada de ella, la tenía lejos y la deseaba cerca, pero ahora que la tenía cerca parecía estar más lejana que nunca. _De verdad hubiera preferido que nunca regresara, quedarme con ese dulce recuerdo de mi tierna amiga, mi primer amor _–Pensó mientras la veía de lejos en la cafetería, cosa que solía hacer muy seguido, se había convertido en su admirador secreto no podía permitirse más desde ese incidente en el callejón. Recordaba el dulce olor de su cuerpo, el calor que desprendía, esa cercanía que lo había hecho perder el control, pero también recordaba su hermoso rostro desencajado, las lágrimas en sus ojos y el temblor que se apoderó de su cuerpo totalmente horrorizada. Realmente se había comportado como un idiota, había dejado que sus más bajos instintos actuaran por él. Ahora no podía ni verla a la cara, la había buscado días después quería que le mostrara una sonrisa que lo reconfortara, que le hiciera saber que todo iba bien entre ellos y eso ya estaba olvidado. Pero no fue así, solo obtenía evasivas, parecía que ni siquiera podían estar en la misma habitación y no la culpaba, realmente la había jodido.

Ahora tenía que conformase con lo que tenía, ser un admirador lejano, hasta se había separado de sus amigos, no podía salir con ellos cuando Sora estaba presente y Sora siempre estaba presente, todos la querían. En especial Tai, que después de un mes de tener el camino libre parecía estar muy cerca de convertirse en pareja formal de la pelirroja, aunque no le era tan fácil pues eran muchos los que querían ganarse su afecto. Cosa que irritaba aún más al rubio pero que en parte lo tenía sin cuidado al parecer Sora no estaba interesada en nadie. De hecho se había enterado que había declinado todas sus invitaciones para la novatada y había decidido no acudir. Ese tipo de acciones le confirmaban al rubio de que su chica no era la princesa de hielo que aparentaba ser.

Un murmullo general hizo que Matt dejara de hundirse en sus pensamientos para ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Lo que vio lo dejó helado.

…

Sora desayunaba de lo más tranquila junto a Tai e Izzy. Ya se había acostumbrado la rutina de Odaiba, que era bastante más tranquila que la de New York pero que la disfrutaba más. En si no lo había pasado mal desde su regreso, solo ese incidente con Yamato que la había dejado totalmente confundida, pero no le gustaba pensar en eso, bloqueaba por completo su recuerdo distrayéndose con la escuela, el tenis y sus amigos, aunque el usar la camisa del chico como piyama no le ayudaba mucho.

–¿Cuál es el plan para el fin de semana? – Preguntó Tai que al fin se había separado de su plato.

–mmm… podemos ir al cine, hay una muy buena película de super héroes o al boliche. – Propuso Sora.

–No sé si sea buena idea el salir el próximo fin de semana, se han pronosticado fuertes lluvias. – Dijo el pelirrojo.

–Además el ensayo de Ciencias es para el lunes –Se lamentó el moreno– Y yo aún no he empezado.

–Tai, hace un mes que nos encargaron esa tarea, deberías de tenerla lista– Reprendió la pelirroja a su amigo.

–Disculpa señorita organización, yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…

–¿Cómo?...

–Como emmm…. como emmm…. Yoo… ehhh…– Dijo el moreno mientras se rascaba la cabeza en busca de ideas.

–Como ir a curiosear en las prácticas de tenis, porristas y de soccer femenil, o descubrir cuántos litros de helado puedes ingerir sin que se congele tu cerebro, o intentar tocar tu nariz con la lengua. – acertó Koushiro, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de parte de Taichi y provocando las risas de Sora.

–Bueno entonces lo que sea que hagamos el fin de semana Tai no estará invitado por no haber terminado el ensayo aún. –Finalizó la única chica sobre la mesa.

La pelirroja siguió con su comida pensando en esa tarea de Ciencias que no había acabado y de la cual no recordaría la fecha de entrega de no ser por Tai. Luego escuchó un murmullo general en la cafetería, Sora conocía bien ese ruidillo de gente cotilleando puesto que ella lo había causado varias veces. Decidió ignóralo porque sabía que era muy probable que el motivo de esa reacción fuera la pareja de enamorados más popular de instituto. Los murmullos cesaron haciendo que la chica alzara la vista.

A lo lejos se veía un enorme arreglo floral, como los que hacía su madre, y un montón de globos con piernas que se paseaba por entre las mesas. Le parecía muy tierno que un chico se tomara esas molestias por su enamorada. El dulce muchacho paró justo enfrente de la pelirroja, haciendo qué esta tuviera un mini infarto al corazón, ¿Era ella a quien iban dirigidas esas flores?

–Emm..yo-yo.. t-tu… qui- qui-qui….–intentó decir el arreglo floral con piernas, ante las miradas de los curiosos. –¿Quieres salir conmigo? .

Sora estaba realmente sorprendida, no imaginaba quien podía ese chico que se tomaba tantas molestias solo para pedirle una cita. La chica volteo a su alrededor, toda la cafetería estaba en silencio atentos a su respuesta. Volteó a ver a Tai que le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación al chico y a Yamato que lo veía atento pero severo. Sin más sonrió y aceptó la preposición, después de todo había sido un acto muy valiente y dulce por parte del muchacho.

–Bueno me encantaría, solo que me gustaría saber quién eres.

–Soy yo…– dijo Joe mientras hacía los globos a un lado.

Sora estaba realmente sorprendida, jamás pensó que su amigo la viera de esa manera. Su padre le hablaba maravillas de ese chico, le decía que era un buen partido pero ella nunca había considerado ni siquiera el hecho de salir con él y bueno ya había aceptado su propuesta.

Por su parte el moreno estaba que echaba fuego, no podía creer que el empollón de Joe le estuviera pidiendo una cita a Sora antes que él. Tanto era su enojo que no se dio cuenta de que había aplastado su caja de jugo desparramando el líquido por la mesa.

–Bueno Joe, ¿Qué te parece el sábado por la noche? – preguntó Sora con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

–Perfecto. –dijo del chico feliz de que su plan salió a la perfección, al fin tendría esa cita con la chica de sus sueños.

La semana paso sin inconvenientes. Tai había intentado sin éxito que su amiga cancelara esa cita. Y es que le aterraba que algo más pasara entre su mejor amiga y Joe. Más le había sorprendido que Sora propusiera el sábado en la noche como fecha para su cita, todo el mundo sabía que si era sábado en la noche entonces era algo serio.

Yamato seguía hundido en su depresión había sido testigo de cómo invitaban a salir a Sora y cómo ella aceptaba. ¿Realmente era tan difícil hacer eso? Él podía hacerlo plantarse en medio de la cafetería con un montón de flores haciendo que todos prestaran atención y así Sora no pudiera rechazarlo, aunque si hubiera querido Sora hubiera rechazado a Joe, pero no lo hizo. ¿A quién engañaba? Su relación con ella estaba perdida, ahora solo lo veía como ese casi violador que la atacó en un callejón.

–Matty– la dulce voz de su novia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento– ¿Qué haremos el sábado? – preguntó Mimi mientras acariciaba el cuello de la camisa del chico.

–Nada, tengo cosas que hacer, así que no podremos vernos.

–¿Otra vez?... No hemos salido en más de un mes. Estoy muy aburrida, vamos a cenar o a algún bar… No. ¡Ya se! A bailar. ¡Vamooos Matty!. Tengo semanas sin salir. – terminó con un puchero.

–Te he dicho que si tienes ganas salgas tu sola, no es necesario que vayamos a todos lados juntos– dijo el rubio retirándose de la mesa dejando a la castaña triste y pensativa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Yamato no se comportaba de esa forma tan cortante y grosera con ella, para ser más precisos desde que Sora se fue. Le había costado mucho sacarlo de aquella depresión, hacía lo que podía, lo que él le permitía, pero con el tiempo y la insistencia logró que saliera de ese aislamiento. Luego poco a poco lo fue conquistando aunque sentía que nunca podría llegar hasta el fondo de su corazón que tenía tan herméticamente cerrado para todos, ese era su consuelo no era la única excluida del interior de su novio.

...

Por fin era sábado. Sora se preparaba para su extraña cita. Joe le había dicho que irían a "The Oven" un lugar elegante pero casual, así que eligió un sencillo pero bonito vestido rojo corte princesa que le llegaba a medio muslo pero lo que le parecía más lindo era el escote cuadrado en espalda que terminaba con un coqueto moño. Se recogió su cabello para dejar al descubierto el escote, calzó sus zapatillas de plataforma (tenía que verse alta al lado del peliazul) y tomó su bolso negro de satín que combinaba con sus zapatos. Su maquillaje como siempre era sencillo resaltado sus labios con lipstick rojo como su vestido. Realmente se había puesto muy linda para ver a Joe, no era por alguna razón en especial simplemente hacía mucho que no salía a una cita. Le daría una oportunidad el chico que era tan aclamado por su padre.

El timbre sonó y la pelirroja bajo rápidamente, ella no era de las que les gustaba dejar esperando a los chicos, le parecía muy descortés.

Joe estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Jamás imaginó que Sora aceptaría su invitación de hecho jamás imaginó que podría invitarla a salir. Era la chica más linda que conocía, muy tierna, madura, responsable, inteligente y bueno él sabía que tenía la aprobación del señor Takenouchi para salir con su hija debido a las múltiples ocasiones en que el jefe de su hermano se lo había insinuado. La chica siempre le había gustado pero desde su regreso a New York había quedado completamente prendado de ella.

Se abrió la puerta y la contempló. Le parecía que nunca había estado más bella, con ese hermoso vestido rojo y su eterna sonrisa en el rostro, lucía encantadora. Escaneó a su amiga de arriba abajo estancándose en sus piernas, esas de las que nunca podía quitar su vista en las prácticas de tenis, ahora podía ver un poco más gracias al corto vestido. Era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

_En un arbusto frente a la casa de Sora…_

Yamato había cancelado una presentación con la banda por una terrible diarrea, aunque en realidad quería saber cómo sería la cita de Joe y Sora. Los celos lo estaban matando lo hacían hacer cosas que nunca hubiera pensado, como cancelar ese concierto tan importante o esconderse dentro un arbusto como lo estaba haciendo justo ahora. Si sus fans lo vieran en esas condiciones realmente se decepcionarían de él. El arbusto se movió asustando al rubio que creyó que lo habían descubierto, pero solo vio una mata de pelo oscuro que pensó sería un gato así que no le tomó importancia.

–¡Ahhh…! – Soltó en un suspiro (que le pareció tenía eco) al ver a la chica de sus sueños más hermosa que nunca con ese vestido rojo, se veía radiante.

–¡Maldito Joe! – masculló al pensar lo afortunado que era el tipo al tener una cita con Sora.

–¡Estúpido Joe! – Dijo una voz proveniente del otro lado del arbusto.

Ambos chicos movieron las ramas hasta encontrarse.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el rubio.

–No, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Tai.

–Tenía que asegurarme de que Joe no se propasara con Sora– Soltaron ambos al mismo tiempo, para después dirigir la vista de nuevo a su objetivo.

...

La expresión de Sora cambió de la alegría a la preocupación al darse cuenta de que su elegantemente vestido amigo había entrado en una especie de trance.

–Joe ¿Todo bien?

–S-s-sí. T-t-te ves m-muy bien– Alcanzó a decir entre sus nervios.

–Gracias, ¿son para mí? – Dijo señalando el bello ramo de tulipanes que llevaba el chico.

–Sí, son tuyas.

Sora las tomó y las puso sobre la mesa de la entrada. Al girarse dejo ver a Joe la sensual parte trasera de su vestido, provocando el sonrojo del chico que nunca había visto esa parte del cuerpo de su amiga. Sintió unas ganas enormes de tocar la suave piel de su espalda, pero se contuvo ante todo era un caballero y sabía respetar a las mujeres.

–¿Nos vamos?

–Claro– contestó mientras caminaban hacia la salida de su casa.

Cuando cruzaban el jardín delantero empezó a caer una suave brisa que arreció en segundos, por suerte Joe fue precavido y llevaba con él un paraguas. Hizo una seña a la chica para que aguardara e intentó abrir el artefacto pero éste estaba atascado, por más que presionaba son todas sus fuerzas no podía abrirlo, encima la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte y Sora se mojaba (aunque eso no era tan malo, aún tenía sueños sucios con la imagen de la pelirroja empapada y llena de barro).

–¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó la pelirroja al ver el apuro de su amigo y acercándose para ayudarlo.

–Noo, lo tengo to-todo controlado.

En ese momento el botón cedió abriendo el paraguas de repente golpeando a Sora en el ojo. El chico vio todo como en cámara lenta, su hermosa cita acercándose a ayudar con su generosidad de siempre, luego el maldito botón que por fin había funcionado abriendo de golpe el paraguas provocando que una de las orillas golpeara a la chica en el ojo. La observaba preocupado por haberla dañado.

…

Mientras los espías en el arbusto no habían evitado reír ante la torpeza del muchacho estaban seguros de que Sora regresaría a su casa teniendo el pretexto perfecto para cancelar la cita.

…

–¡Auch! – exclamó la pelirroja.

–¿Estás bien Sora? – Preguntó Joe angustiado, preocupado y mucho más nervioso por haber cagado su cita cuando apenas empezaba.

–Emmm… si estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe no te preocupes– dijo Sora con su ojo lloroso y entrecerrado.

El peliazul se acercó a la chica tomando su hermoso rostro entre sus enormes manos y abajo su cabeza a la altura de la de ella haciendo que los chicos del arbusto se encolerizaran al pensar que la besaría dando por terminada la cita. Pero el muchacho solo inspeccionaba el ojo de Sora para asegurarse de que no tenía algún daño.

La pelirroja sonrió para calmar la preocupación de su amigo.

–Vámonos.

–S-si–Joe no podía creer que Sora quisiera seguir con la cita después de ese aparatoso accidente, creía que lo dejaría ahí parado por haber sido tan descuidado y torpe.

La pareja abordó el taxi que los esperaba para llevarlos a su destino.

…

Yamato quedó estupefacto con la reacción de Sora que siempre anteponía los sentimientos de los demás a los suyos. Vio cómo se marchaban en ese vehículo y luego fue consciente de que se perdería el resto de la velada si no se apuraba a seguirlos, hizo un amague de ponerse de pie, pero Tai lo paró.

–Van a "The Oven".

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Bueno la escuche hablar con Misao en las duchas… digo en... en… en las canchas de tenis– se descubrió el moreno causando un gran enojo en Matt que lo tiro al suelo y se subió sobre él.

–Así que eres un maldito pervertido, ¿Por qué la espías en las duchas?

–No espío a nadie, solo fue un accidente…

Al escuchar los gritos y quejidos provenientes de su jardín la dueña de la casa salió a buscar el motivo de su causa encontrándose con dos jóvenes que se revolcaban uno sobre el otro en un efusivo abrazo.

–¡Hey muchachos calientes vayan a hacer sus cosas a un motel, dejen mi jardín en paz! – Gritó provocando el sonrojo y nerviosismo de los chicos que salieron del jardín lo más rápido posible.

…

Sora y Joe llegaron a "The Oven" donde el muchacho había conseguido una reservación de último momento. El lugar se encontraba frente al mar por lo que tenía una hermosa vista del Puente Rainbow y del Tokio nocturno, más desde la mesa en la tercera planta en donde cenarían. El chico había gastado gran parte de sus ahorros en esta cita, lo que le parecía una exageración a Sora pero que apreciaba tantas atenciones.

El amable mesero los llevo hasta su mesa sin poder evitar el voltear a ver la espalda de la chica que atraía miradas, lo que provocó que Joe posara una mano sobre la piel desnuda de Sora quien se estremeció por el posesivo tacto. Se sentaron uno frente a otro dándose un tiempo para observar por los cristales hacia la maravillosa vista.

–Realmente extrañaba Japón– Rompió Sora con el silencio que empezaba a resultar incómodo– New York es hermoso, pero el ritmo de vida es muy pesado, siento que allá envejecí diez años en lugar de tres–Terminó pintando una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Bueno, lo cierto es que estás muy cambiada–Dijo Joe inspeccionándola. – Estás más linda y más madura. Me da la impresión de que queda poco de esa antigua Sora, y francamente no sé si sea algo bueno o malo.

Sora lo miró sorprendida no había hablado con nadie de su cambio, no era un tema que deseara tratar.

–Sí, pasaron ciertas cosas que me hicieron cambiar, que me mostraron cómo es la vida en realidad– Confesó mientras su mirada llena de nostalgia se perdía observando los coches que cruzaban el puente. –No puedo volver a ser la de antes.

–Me gustas, me gusta esta Sora– Dijo el chico tomándola de la mano y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

…

–Buenas tardes ¿Tienen reservación? –Preguntó el chico en la entrada del local.

La pareja de jóvenes se miraron nerviosos ante la pregunta.

–So-somos los Na-Nakamura– Atinó a decir el rubio deseando que la suerte estuviera de su lado.

–¡Ohhhh los Nakamura! Adelante los guío.

Los chicos se sonrieron en señal de victoria, había sido muy fácil colarse, ahora solo quedaba encontrar la mesa de los tórtolos Iban inspeccionando a las parejas de enamorados hasta que dieron con ellos sentados frente a la enorme ventana, abrieron los ojos como platos al verlos tomados de la mano y dirigiéndose una mirada íntima. Jamás pensaron que su amigo, normalmente nada ágil con las chicas, estuviera en esa situación con la pelirroja más deseada del instituto.

En una arranque de celos e ira Tai se dirigía hacia la mesa, no soportaba la idea de verlos juntos como pareja. El rubio lo tomó del hombro para evitar que siguiera su camino, pues sabía que si Sora los descubría ahí no les volvería a dirigir la palabra. Se sentaron en su mesa que estaba a dos de la de sus amigos, lo bastante cerca como para no perder detalle, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que se murmuraban tan secretamente.

Yamato se perdió observándola de nuevo, deseaba en demasía ser Joe en estos momentos, tenerla tan cerca, conversar, tomarla de la mano, verla a los ojos. Ella lucía feliz, sus ojos resplandecían en una dulce mirada de esas de las que solía ser el dueño. La nostalgia, lo invadió no entendía porque se hacía eso, porque se torturaba viendo cómo la perdía.

…

La cena continuó amena, los silencios eran incómodos pero ya no tan largos, hablaban de cualquier cosa, Joe conversaba sobre la escuela de medicina y sus materias, Sora sobre su idea de estudiar diseño de modas pues la estancia en New York le había abierto los ojos a ese arte que tanto le gustaba.

–Bueno yo creo que serías una excelente diseñadora, vistes muy bien y tienes mucha clase. Aunque no me lo esperaba, siempre pensé que serías futbolista profesional.

–Hehe… pues digamos que de cierta forma el estilo siempre estuvo en mí, solo que ahora más refinado– dijo bromeando– después de todo mi madre es una gran artista algo tenía que heredar de ella.

–Podrías hacer tu línea de gorros– Soltó el chico provocando la risa de Sora.

–Definitivamente haré una línea de gorros, aún guardo esos que usaba cuando niña tal vez lo vuelva hacer.

–De cualquier manera siempre me pareciste hermosa– Dijo el peliazul sonrojado– te extrañé.

Esto último dejó a Sora pensativa y seria, le parecía que con Joe podía ser abierta, de cualquier forma él le había demostrado que la apreciaba tal y cómo era.

–Lo siento mucho, siento mucho no haber llamado, pero es que estaba en un mal momento– murmuró volviéndose a perder en el paisaje de Tokio.

–No te preocupes, no tienes por qué pedir disculpas, ahora estás aquí que es lo que importa.

Joe deseaba que Sora se abriera con ella, nunca habían sido tan buenos amigos, pero él sabía mucho de ella gracias a la relación que tenía su hermano con el padre de la pelirroja. Al verla seria y pensativa decidió hablar sobre eso que la tenía tan cambiada.

–Sé lo de tus padres, lo siento mucho.

Sora asintió y suspiró–Al fin de cuentas nunca fuimos una familia unida, pero pensamos que en una nueva ciudad, con el nuevo trabajo de mi padre todo podía cambiar, vivíamos juntos pero era como vivir con extraños, las peleas, los reproches, la tensión, dejamos todo aquí en Japón para perder lo que nunca fuimos, una familia. Encima tenía que acudir a ese colegio lleno de chiquillas superficiales que se empeñaban a hacerme la vida imposible, y…–paró mordiéndose el labio para no nombrar lo que más daño le había hecho y lo seguía haciendo.

Al ver la expresión de Sora y sus ojos a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas el chico se puso de pie al costado de la silla de ella, se agachó un poco para abrazarla. Sora se fundió en ese abrazo y lloró en el hombro de su amigo como nunca lo había hecho, tenía años guardándose todo lo que le pasaba, no tenía a nadie de confianza y esa noche, ese chico parecía ser el adecuado.

…

Presenciar esa escena había dejado a los espías sin palabras, Sora lloraba desconsolada sobre el hombro de Joe. Tai se sentía traicionado, él sabía que su mejor amiga algo le guardaba, algo que la hacía sufrir, pero estaba seguro de que terminaría abriéndose con él, y ahora lo hacía con Joe cuando se supone era él su mejor amigo. A Yamato lo que lo tenía afligido era ver el dolor reflejado en el carmín de esos ojos que tanto amaba, no sabía lo que le había pasado en New York, pero se sentía culpable por no haber estado para protegerla.

–Señor Nakamura, está todo listo ¿Quiere que empecemos?

–Em… Si claro– Contestó el rubio que seguía atento a lo que ocurría en aquella mesa.

La luces se apagaron minutos después dejando a todos los presentes confundidos, inmediatamente llegaron los meseros con un enorme pastel en forma de corazón y lo llevaron a la mesa de los que se supone eran los Nakamura.

El pastel con las velas encendidas dejó ver los rostros sorprendidos de los muchachos de la mesa, pero fue aún mayor la sorpresa al ver la leyenda escrita en el postre. Un "Te quieres casar conmigo" estaba claramente escrito. Los meseros observaban a la tierna pareja de enamorados esperando que la preposición saliera de los labios del rubio.

–Emmm…– Empezó Matt que aunque no podía ver más allá de lo que iluminaba el pastel sabía que las miradas de los presentes estaban sobre él– Bueno, tu ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?... –terminó haciendo que el atento público soltara un "Awwww" al unísono. Solo deseaba que Sora no lo pudiera ver.

–Por supuesto que sí amor– Soltó Tai nervioso.

Al presenciar la escena tan tierna, el público empezó a corear el clásico "Beso, beso, beso…" que pintó de rojo los rostros de los jóvenes. Ambos se miraron nerviosos, y fue Tai quien se acercó hasta la mejilla de su amigo para depositar el tan aclamado beso. Los presentes aplaudieron y las luces se encendieron nuevamente. La tierna pareja recién comprometida buscó con la mirada a sus amigos pero su mesa estaba vacía, suspiraron de alivio porque no fueron testigos de su pasaje romántico. Luego cayeron en cuenta de que si no los alcanzaban no podrían saber el desenlace de la cita.

Corrieron escaleras abajo, era una suerte que esos Nakamura hubieran dejado todo pagado con anticipación. Salieron observando para todos lados, pero no había ni rastro de la pareja. Caminaron desanimados bajo la lluvia que era ahora más fuerte.

–Genial idea nombrar a los Nakamura. –Bufó Tai

–¿Tenías una mejor opción?

–Pudiste haber cancelado la sorpresa.

–Claro, como llevaba semanas planeando cómo pedirte matrimonio– Dijo sarcástico el rubio.

Cuando pasaban por el parque Tai se detuvo súbitamente, sobre el puente del lago estaban Sora y Joe bajo el enorme paraguas. Los señaló y ambos corrieron a buscar un buen lugar para seguirlos espiando.

…

Sora seguía con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, su caballerosa cita le había dado su saco al salir para protegerla del frío y la lluvia. Ambos observaban en silencio como las gotas de lluvia rebotaban en el agua del lago.

–Mi madre se cansó de la situación y regresamos a Odaiba con la esperanza de que mi padre recapacitara y viniera tras nosotras. Pero bueno ya pasó un mes y medio…

–Tranquila– la abrazó el muchacho con un brazo.

–Gracias por escucharme Joe, nadie más sabe sobre esto, no tenía con quien desahogarme.

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio abrazados, pero este silencio no era incómodo sino reconfortante.

…

Ver a la pareja abrazados de esa forma tan confidente hizo que los jóvenes detrás de la jardinera pusieran una seria expresión en el rostro. No les gustaba para nada lo que veían, parecía que un lazo, del que no se habían percatado antes, unía a sus amigos.

…

–Sora, es un poco tarde ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

–No es necesario, caminaré solo son unas cuantas calles.

–¿Estas segura?

–Sí, quiero estar sola.

–Está bien… quería preguntarte algo.

Los ojos carmín se fijaron en el chico incitándolo a que siguiera.

–Tu-tu quisieras…

–_Genial volvió el chico tartamudo_–Pensó Sora.

–¿Quieresserminovia? –Soltó el Joe con un rápido grito.

Sora la abrió los ojos como platos, no pensó que su compañero le pidiera eso en la primera cita, realmente subestimaba al muchacho. Ahora la nerviosa era ella ¿Cómo decirle que no está lista para una relación sin herir sus sentimientos?

…

Tai y Yamato observaban la declaración de Joe con asombro. De la boca de aquel alto chico habían salido las palabras que tanto les costaba a ellos decirle a la pelirroja. Ahora estaban en ascuas pues no podían escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

…

–Emm… T-Tu… Yo- Yo– _genial ahora la tartamuda soy yo. _– pensó.

–Joe, eres un chico muy dulce, te considero un gran amigo y después de esta noche creo que podemos confiar más en nosotros. Pero…–hizo una pausa dramática– No creo que pueda salir con el hermano de mi primera vez…

Esas palabras rebotaron en la mente del muchacho una y otra vez _Hermano de mi primera vez… hermano de mi primera vez… hermano de mi primera vez..._

Sora vio la atónita expresión de su amigo y supo que tenía que marcharse ya. Se acercó al chico, se colgó de sus hombros y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios pero a pesar de los 15 cm de tacón que llevaba no pudo alcanzar su objetivo. El chico seguía ensimismado sin darse cuenta siquiera que la chica de sus sueños intentaba darle ese beso que él tanto anhelaba.

La pelirroja se quitó el saco y lo colocó en los hombros de su dueño, jaló la corbata del chico para que bajara el rostro y rodeando su cuello se acercó para darle un tierno beso. Ante esta acción los dos espías se quedaron sin aire.

La chica se alejó sin importarle que la lluvia arruinara su aspecto.

Joe la observó sin poder mover un solo músculo, sorprendido, confundido y acalorado por el beso. Volvió a repasar las palabras de Sora… _hermano de mi primera vez…¿Shuu?_ – pensó.

…

Yamato llegó a su apartamento totalmente agotado, había sido una tarde muy pesada tanto física como emocionalmente. Se despojó de sus ropas mojadas y se dio una ducha. Su mente no paraba de recordar lo que vio, Sora hermosa ante la puerta de su casa, luego tomada de la mano de Joe, después las amargas lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro, el abrazo en el parque, la confesión de su amigo y el beso de Sora, ¿Era eso un sí?, ¿Se los toparía por los pasillos haciéndose mimos?, no estaba seguro pues vio como la chica dejaba a Joe sobre el puente para marcharse entre la lluvia. Sus dudas lo consumían pero eso lo tenía que descubrir el lunes en el colegio, por lo pronto solo quería dormir y soñar con esa nueva imagen de Sora en su vestido rojo mojado.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 **

Sora se daba los últimos retoques frente al espejo intentando camuflajear la enrojecida piel de su nariz.

–Definitivamente tienes que dejar de hacer salidas dramáticas bajo la lluvia señorita Takenouchi– Se reprendió con su voz chistosa.

Se sentía realmente mal, cuerpo cortado, nariz congestionada, estornudos y todos los demás inconvenientes que traía consigo una gripe pescada con maña. Después de su cita con Joe había huido bajo la lluvia con solo su vestido puesto, envalentonada y tras su confesión le había parecido una buena idea retirarse al estilo Hollywood. Ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias: ir a la escuela como un zombie.

Caminaba por los pasillos apenas consciente, había terminado su ensayo de ciencias a las 3am, así que además de enferma estaba desvelada. Sintió el ya tan conocido brazo de su amigo que se posaba sobre su cintura.

–Buenos días– Susurró Taichi demasiado cerca del oído de la pelirroja.

El moreno esperó la protesta de la chica, pero ésta ni siquiera le había regresado el saludo, lo que era muy raro en ella.

_Tal vez se ha enterado de que la vigilé en la cita que tuvo con Joe y ahora está molesta o peor aún decepcionada, y ¿Si no me vuelve a hablar de nuevo?_ – Ante sus pensamientos el moreno sintió un retortijón en el estómago, no soportaría su distanciamiento.

La tomó de la barbilla para poder observar su rostro, vio sus ojos húmedos y su nariz roja, ¿Había estado llorando?...

–¡Ashuu!

Un estornudo despejó el ataque de pánico que estaba por tener Tai, entonces se dio cuenta, Sora estaba resfriada. Su pelo estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, pero aún así se veía hermosa. Por su condición parecía estar más dócil pues no había protestado por su cercanía. Aprovechando la fase de su amiga el moreno se acercó más a ella hasta respirar su aliento, sentía que sus labios atraían los suyos como imán al metal. Ansiaba probar sus labios, esos que solo en sueños se atrevía a reclamar como suyos.

¡RIIING!

El sonido de la campana arruinó los planes de Tai e hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio por parte de Sora, que al verse inmiscuida en la situación no sabía cómo escaparse. Era cierto que Tai se portaba de lo más cariñoso y atento desde que regresó, además la pelirroja lo sorprendía mirándola constantemente, al principio creyó que era solo un juego de mal gusto, pero con el tiempo se fueron intensificando esas señales. Ella no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación ¿Podría ver a Tai como su pareja sentimental?, ¿Él la veía de esa forma? Suficiente había tenido con Joe y ¿ahora Tai?. Se zafó de su posesivo abrazo para ir a clase.

–¿Resfriada?

–Sí, estuve así todo el fin de semana.

–¿Y cómo fue la cita con Joe?

–Genial, es muy lindo, pero no creo que se vuelva a repetir.

El moreno esbozó una enorme sonrisa, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar de los labios de Sora que no volvería a salir con Joe, que no era su novia y que seguía libre para él. Bueno eso nunca saldría de la boca de su amiga, pero él estaba dispuesto a ganarse su corazón a toda costa, lo sucedido el sábado pasado le había abierto los ojos, no quería perderla. La miró con cariño y la tomó de la mano.

–Vamos a clase–Dijo el moreno dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa a su amiga.

Sora quedó petrificada con su tacto, sentía un montón de mariposas revoloteando por su estómago ¿Qué significaba eso? Tai siempre la tomaba de la mano y la abrazaba, no era nada nuevo. Pero esta vez se sentía diferente, o ¿Era ella quién lo sentía diferente? Su corazón se aceleró al instante y esa mano morena quemaba la suya mientras la jalaba en dirección al aula. Llegaron a la puerta del salón de clases, Tai volteó a verla y sintió la calidez de su mirada, esa calidez que la invadía de pies a cabeza. ¿Se estaba enamorando de su amigo o era un síntoma más de su enfermedad?

…

Yamato estaba sentado en la última banca de la última fila, como siempre, observando hacia el exterior y sin prestar la más mínima atención a la clase. Esa mañana se había propuesto buscar a Sora para que le aclarara su situación con Joe, aunque sabía que ella no le debía explicaciones pero realmente necesitaba saberlo, no había dormido nada desde el sábado y no pensaba más que en eso. La había estado esperando en la entrada y cuando al fin apareció Tai la acaparó por completo, incluso intentó besarla, y lo peor fue que Sora no hizo nada, hasta parecía afligida cuando el beso no se consumó.

Al recordarlo sintió ese vacío en el pecho, no podía hacer nada. Siempre supo que Sora estaría mejor con Tai, los dos son alegres, disfrutan de las mismas cosas, se conocen desde niños y debía admitirlo, se ven bien juntos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de su amor.

–Yamato con Sanosuke– puso atención a la clase al escuchar su nombre– Esas son las parejas, el trabajo será entregado en viernes con todas las especificaciones que les mencioné, no habrá oportunidad de entregarlos después de la fecha límite, así que es mejor que empiecen esta misma tarde.

El rubio no tenía ni idea de lo que se trataba ese trabajo, pero lo habían puesto con el nerd de la clase, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

–¿Prefieres hacer el trabajo en tu casa o en la mía? –Dijo el pequeño castaño.

–En tu casa– contestó pensando que si se reunían en su casa tendría que limpiar.

–Muy bien, después de clases vamos a la biblioteca y de ahí vamos a mi casa.

El rubio asintió para volverse a perder en la ventana, Sora y Tai salían de su clase, tomados de la mano, ella lucía feliz y eso lo hacía sentirse desdichado, era feliz con él, ahora tenía que aceptarlo. Su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida, tenía que mantenerse al margen, ella era lo que más quería y él siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba. Solo le quedaba resignarse y tratar de ser feliz por ellos.

…

A la salida los dos estudiantes se dirigieron a la biblioteca, buscaron su material necesario por los pasillos, bueno solo el castaño buscaba, Yamato se limitaba a seguirlo y ayudarlo a alcanzar los libros que estaban muy alto. Consiguieron lo que necesitaban y se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de Sanosuke.

Mientras iban avanzando, a Matt le parecían conocidas esas calles, estaban cerca de la casa de Sora. Llegaron a su casa y su compañero lo dirigió hasta su habitación.

–Ponte cómodo, voy por algo para comer– Dijo el castaño.

La recámara del chico tenía las paredes adornadas con posters de galaxias, asteroides y sistemas planetarios. Al rubio siempre le habían gustado esas cosas, le gustaba admirar la noche, ver las estrellas, identificar constelaciones y planetas, le parecía fascinante. Vio un telescopio al lado de la ventana e inmediatamente se dispuso a observar a través del artefacto. Distinguió la habitación de una chica, con las paredes en turquesa claro y los muebles blancos, había flores por todos lados, una inmaculada cama blanca llena de cojines en colores pastel y un poster de Audrey Hepburn adornaba la pared. _Así que este chiquillo se dedica a espiar a su vecina_– pensó divertido.

Vio como la puerta de aquella habitación se abría y entraba la dueña, la pelirroja de sus sueños caminaba con pasos lentos, arrojó su mochila y se tiró en la cama. Yamato podía sentir como la furia se apoderaba de su cuerpo, ese pervertido espiaba a su chica, cerró los puños tan fuerte que se hizo daño, le pareció algo enfermo observar a Sora en la intimidad de su habitación. Estaba a punto de romper el aparato pero pudo más su curiosidad, volvió a asomarse a través del telescopio, Sora estaba sentada en su cama, deshizo su coleta, dejando su hermoso pelo al aire. Se puso de pie y empezó a desvestirse, ese maldito de Sanosuke tenía mucha suerte, vivía atrás de la casa de Sora, tenía un telescopio y ella se desvestía con las cortinas abiertas. Observó cómo cada una de las prendas de la chica caían al suelo hasta quedar solamente en ropa interior, se perdió en la perfección de sus curvas y en su cremosa piel bronceada que contrastaba con el blanco de sus prendas, quedó hipnotizado por la gracia de sus movimientos, era más bella de lo que había imaginado, el temblor se apoderó del cuerpo del chico, la boca la tenía seca y su entrepierna crecía ante esa vista tan espectacular. La chica tomó un vestido floreado de su armario, se vistió rápidamente dejando cubierta su anatomía, pero el calor de Yamato no se disipaba.

–Solo había galletas y jugo– dijo el castaño entrando con una bandeja con los alimentos.

El rubio se alejó rápidamente del aparato para no ser descubierto.

–¿Ha llegado Sora? – preguntó el su compañero acercándose al telescopio– jo, se ha vestido ya– terminó decepcionado.

Yamato no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Ese tarado observaba a Sora mientras se cambiaba todos los días? Sentía unas enormes ganas de estrangularlo, él no tenía derecho a regocijarse con el cuerpo de su amiga. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y aprovechando su estatura y fuerza lo levantó contra la pared.

–Eres un pervertido, escúchame bien, es la última vez que haces eso, si me entero de que la sigues espiando te meteré ese telescopio por donde mejor te quepa, ¿Entendido?

El pequeño solo alcanzó a asentir ante la amenaza de su compañero.

–Bien, vamos a terminar con esto. – Dijo el ojiazul dejando caer al suelo a Sanosuke.

Ambos se sentaron en el escritorio, el más chico tomó los libros y empezó a leer rápidamente, quería acabar con eso lo más pronto posible para que su compañero se marchara. Por su parte Yamato solo observaba hacia la ventana de Sora, alcanzaba a verla por entre las ramas de los árboles, estaba sentada en el escritorio tratando de hacer sus deberes, aunque parecía que no lo estaba logrando, apoyó un codo en el mueble para recargar su rostro aburrida, empezó a dormitar, lo que provocó las risas de su admirador. Se talló los ojos, soltó un bostezo pesado y se dejó caer sobre el escritorio dándose por vencida.

–¿Dónde está el baño? – Preguntó el rubio.

–Escaleras abajo, a un lado de la cocina.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente para salir de la habitación, haciendo que su compañero de trabajo soltara un suspiro de alivio. Bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina, una vez allí notó a través de la puerta el enorme árbol del patio trasero. Fue hacia afuera y comprobó lo que sospechaba, ese árbol chocaba con el que se encontraba en el patio de la casa de Sora, sin pensarlo dos veces lo escaló con facilidad, se apoyó en sus gruesas ramas hasta rebasar la altura de los muros que separaban ambas residencias.

Se acercó al árbol vecino y de un pequeño salto estaba en la casa de su amada. Se arrastró por las ramas, sin importarle las raspaduras que se llevaba, hasta contemplarla a través de la ventana. Ahí estaba ella, tan cerca, pero estaba seguro de que no podía verlo gracias a las abundantes hojas. Todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, la tenía a unos metros, descansaba sobre sus cuadernos, totalmente agotada, su rostro lucía en completa calma, respiraba profundo soltando un agudo ronquido, lucía adorable, tan indefensa. Se empezó a acercar más a la ventana de la chica, la tenía a solo medio metro de distancia, si estiraba su brazo podría acariciar su sonrojada mejilla, bajo dos dedos lentamente y la acarició con suavidad, su piel era tan tersa como el durazno, llena de calidez, recordaba la dulzura que poseían sus labios, paseó su dedo por esos rosados pétalos que tenía por boca rememorando su dulce sabor. Deseaba besarla, con un poco de esfuerzo lograría sellar sus labios, aunque sería una maniobra muy peligrosa por la que la recompensa valía la pena.

Apoyó sus brazos sobre el marco de la ventana empujando su torso hacía adelante, cegado por su anhelo ignoró el peligro en el que estaba. Con las piernas sobre la rama y medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación se acercó al rostro de la pelirroja, la observó con detenimiento, sus espesas pestañas, su nariz fina y rojiza, sus mejillas sonrojadas enmarcadas por sus rebeldes cabellos. Esa cercanía lo tenía hiperventilando con fuerza, su corazón rebotaba rápidamente haciéndolo olvidar el cansancio de sus brazos que sostenía todo el peso de su cuerpo. Bajó más hasta sentir sobre sus labios el soplido de la respiración de la chica, giró su rostro para acabar con la poca distancia para consumar su ansiado beso. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar aún más del roce de sus suaves labios con los suyos que apenas los tocaban cuando una melodía lo interrumpió.

El móvil de Sora sonó, haciendo que ésta despertara, levantó la vista observando a Yamato aún con el letargo del sueño encima, el rubio casi pierde el equilibrio por el susto y se aferró al tronco con sus largas piernas, se echó hacía atrás llevándose un fuerte golpe con el marco de la ventana en la cabeza, lo que lo dejó un tanto mareado, pero preso del miedo se apresuró a arrastrarse hacia atrás para quedar completamente oculto entre las ramas. La pelirroja talló sus ojos y lo buscó con la mirada, asomó medio cuerpo por la ventana tratando de confirmar lo que había visto, pero el insistente timbre de su teléfono no la dejo seguir indagando. Se sentó todavía con la confusión en su rostro a contestar la llamada.

Al verla distraída Matt pudo al fin respirar.

–¿Diga? –Respondió Sora al teléfono– ah Tai… –dijo pintando una sonrisa bobalicona que advirtió a Yamato– estaba terminando los deberes… si estoy bien, no hace falta que vengas hasta acá… es solo un resfriado, mañana estaré mejor, no te preocupes…

El rubio no podía soportar más de esa plática, Tai estaba decidido a joderle cada situación con Sora. Detestaba que la hermosa risa de la pelirroja fuera provocada por él. Le lastimaba demasiado que su amigo fuera mejor que él hasta para ganarse el amor de su chica.

Regresó a la habitación de Sanosuke, el chico ya tenía más de la mitad del trabajo avanzado, realmente era rápido.

–¿En qué puedo ayudar? – Preguntó Matt.

–Ya casi está, pero podrías buscar algunas imágenes en google.

Siguió las indicaciones dadas, pero seguía pensando en ella. Se puso de pie hasta llegar al telescopio y volvió a observarla, seguía con el teléfono en la mano, hablaba animada soltando carcajadas cada tanto, se tiró en la cama jugueteando nerviosa con un mechón de su pelo, se veía radiante, se veía feliz y toda esa felicidad era causada por Tai. Le dolía, pero no podía dejar de ver como la iba perdiendo poco a poco, soportando esa tortura, ese castigo autoimpuesto por haber sido tan cobarde.

…

Sora colgó el teléfono después de hablar con Kari por dos horas, la pequeña le hablaba de sus sentimientos por Takeru, que eran los mismos que ella alguna vez sintió por Yamato. Escucharla le había hecho recordar esos gratos momentos cuando estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de su amigo, aunque este no le correspondía, más bien era frío, distante además podía tener a la chica que quisiera, lo que la dejaba sin posibilidades. Pero T.K. era diferente a su hermano, muy diferente, él podía hacer muy feliz a Kari, hacían una bonita pareja.

Tomó una ducha para despejarse, luego siguió con sus deberes hasta quedarse dormida sobre el escritorio.

…

A la mañana siguiente sonó su despertador, seguía sintiéndose mal, aunque ahora se le sumaba un malestar en el cuello por haber dormido en una posición tan incómoda. Se ducho rápidamente e hizo lo mejor que pudo por mejorar su aspecto.

Salió de su casa y se topó con Tai recargado sobre la cerca con los ojos cerrados. Verlo ahí tan temprano le enterneció, él no era de los que se levantaban a esa hora, además vivía al otro lado de la ciudad, por lo que debió levantarse muy temprano para llegar hasta su casa.

–Hola–lo saludó.

El moreno abrió los ojos y le regaló una de sus tan preciadas sonrisas. Sora le devolvió el gesto, lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hacía la escuela.

–¿Te sientes mejor?

–Un poco, es sólo que el cuello me está matando– Contestó la pelirroja moviendo su cabeza tratando de sosegar el dolor.

Tai paró de andar para colocarse detrás de Sora, poso sus manos sobre el cuello de su amiga dándole un suave masaje. El tacto de Tai estremeció a la pelirroja, sus latidos eran tan enérgicos que temía que su amigo se percatara de ellos, su cuerpo se tensó, sentía su cálida respiración detrás de su oreja causando que miles de escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo.

–¿Mejor o quieres que continué? – La voz de Tai sonaba diferente, era un susurro lascivo que hacía que Sora perdiera la razón. Era definitivo, sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo estaban cambiando.

–Me siento mejor, gracias– Dijo en voz baja para volver a caminar, quería alejarse de ese cuerpo que la envolvía con su calor.

El moreno la alcanzó en unos cuantos pasos para tomarla de la mano, acción que incomodaba cada vez más a su amiga que no sabía interpretar esos sentimientos que la invadían de repente_. Es sólo por la enfermedad, las medicinas te hacen alucinar- _Se repitió una y otra vez en busca de consuelo.

Caminaron hasta la escuela en silencio, hundidos en sus pensamientos. Taichi tenía su plan bien trazado, quería a Sora como novia, quería que se pusiera linda para él, llevarla a cenar que le contara sus secretos, que llorara un su hombro, que supiera que la amaba y que ella le correspondiera. Ese era su más grande anhelo y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera entre su amiga y él. Lo había descubierto, la amaba y sabía que para ella él era más que un amigo, pero aún menos que un amor, algo que se encargaría de cambiar.

…

Sora se encontraba almorzando con Misao sobre una de la mesas del patio. Misao era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía en el instituto. Era simpática pero sabía que no podía confiar mucho en ella, a pesar de que le mostraba su fidelidad, Sora no dejaba de pensar que su amistad era solo por conveniencia. La escuchaba parlotear sobre ropa de moda y no paraba de pedirle consejos. Aunque la mente de la pelirroja se encontraba muy lejos reviviendo esos extraños sentimientos que se apoderaron de ella esa mañana, esos que la habían hecho alejarse un poco de su amigo para tratar de pensar con tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que su compañera de tenis había interrumpido.

–Fue muy dulce lo que hiciste por Joe.

–¿mmm…?– reaccionó la pelirroja que por primera vez estaba interesada en lo que su interlocutora decía.

–Esa especie de "Caridad" al aceptar al chico, ahora lo has puesto en el mapa, son muchas las chicas que quieren una cita con él. Pero cuéntame, ¿Qué sucedió? – termino la pelinegra con un destellante brillo en sus verdes ojos.

–No fue ninguna "Caridad", Joe es mi amigo y realmente disfruté mucho de esa cita, es un chico muy dulce y cualquiera debería de sentirse dichosa a su lado– Contestó con un semblante serio– pero yo no estoy para salir con alguien en estos momentos, la escuela y el tenis me absorben demasiado.

–Lo siento, no quería hacerte enfadar. Se nota a leguas que es un buen chico…

Un silencio bastante incómodo se apoderó de esa banca en el patio lo que permitió a Sora volver a pensar con tranquilidad, dejando de lado el enojo causado por su compañera_. Joe es realmente un buen chico, en otras circunstancias no dudaría en aceptar su propuesta, solo que no tengo tiempo de pensar en chicos.- _justo después de pensar en su excusa el recuerdo de Tai llegó a su mente, ¿Qué no había hecho eso precisamente, darse un tiempo para pensar en un chico?

–Te vi el domingo en el mall– rompió el silencio la ojiverde con su radiante sonrisa– ibas de tienda en tienda, te llamé varias veces, pero no me escuchaste.

–Oh si, lo siento, estaba un poco exasperada buscando un libro que necesito leer, pero por más librerías que visito no logro encontrarlo.

–¿Es alguno de la escuela?

–No es una novela, en realidad es una saga de una escritora Neoyorquina muy famosa, obviamente allá sus libros se publican con rapidez, pero acá no lo he podido encontrar… ¡Puff, es tan frustrante!

–Debe ser muy bueno. – dijo Misao con una expresión de extrañeza.

–Lo es, se llama "Gemidos de la noche"… – al ver la expresión de asombro de su acompañante se vio en la necesidad de explicarse– sé que suena sugerente, pero no es de "ese" tipo, o por lo menos "eso" no es el tema principal, es una apasionante historia sobre un amor que surge entre dos mejores amigos de la infancia, en medio de un apocalipsis zombie. – al recordar la trama de la historia se preguntó qué haría si se encontrase en una situación similar con Tai.

–¿Zombies?... debe ser interesante.

–Sí que lo es, te prestaré el libro para que te envicies y así tener con quien compartir mi frustración.

Ambas chicas rieron y continuaron hablando de ropa, Sora había bloqueado a Taichi por un momento de su mente y se concentró en su compañera, que tal vez podría convertirse en una buena amiga después de todo a las dos les gustaba la moda, el tenis y se encargaría de que compartiera su gusto por los libros.

…

Sanosuke escribía nervioso las últimas páginas del ensayo, la presencia de Yamato no hacía más que atrasarlo. El día anterior había retirado el telescopio de la ventana para que el rubio supiera que ya no espiaba a su adorable vecina, pero esa tarde al llegar le había pedido enfadado que volviera a colocar el artefacto para que él pudiera verla.

Yamato llevaba más de una hora observándola en su "estado natural" sin esa careta de superficialidad. Veía como se despojaba de su ropa para ponerse más cómoda, al igual que la tarde anterior logro ver la ropa interior que vestía, un coordinado semitransparente turquesa que resaltaba su bronceada piel, adoraba la lencería de sora, pero su favorita hasta ahora era ese coordinado rojo que pudo ver a través de sus prendas mojadas aquel glorioso y horroroso día. Pocos segundos le duró el gusto, pues Sora se puso unos diminutos shorts y una camiseta pegada a su cuerpo para seguir con sus actividades.

El pequeño castaño observaba a su compañero babear por esa chica, si supiera que la tarde del sábado se la paso cambiando de vestido una y otra vez, paseándose en ropa interior y que al final se había despojado de su sujetador dejando sus hermosos senos a la vista por un largo tiempo hasta que se puso ese vestido rojo. El solo recordar la imagen de Sora desnuda le provocó una hemorragia nasal. Decidió apartar esa imagen de su mente y volvió a pensar en Matt, él era por mucho el chico más popular de la escuela, es más de todo Odaiba, definitivamente no tenía necesidad de espiar a la chica que le gustaba, eso era más del estilo de un tímido empollón que no podía cruzar palabra con cualquier chica. Pero el rubio podía tener a quien quisiera. _Si fuera él me dejaría de niñerías e iría a buscarla para hacerla mía como tantas veces he soñado-_Pensó.

–¿Por qué no la vas a buscar?

La voz de su compañero sacó a Yamato de su trance, hasta ahora no era consciente de nada más que no fuera lo que sucedía en esa recámara.

–Emm…– no sabía que contestarle, la verdad era que no la buscaba porque era un cobarde, además la había atacado en un callejón y la seguía a todo lugar a donde iba, era un enfermo acosador. Eso de seguro haría que lo llevaran preso.

–Estoy seguro de que si se lo dices ella estará de lo más encantada, eres Yamato Ishida, no un chico como yo que su única esperanza de ver a una chica tan hermosa como ella desnuda es espiándola. –Dijo tapándose la boca al descubrir que había hablado de más.

–No es tan sencillo como parece.

Se volvió a perder dentro de la habitación de la chica, vio cómo se abrigaba tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba. Con eso terminaba su sesión de acosador.

…

A Sora le habían diagnosticado reposo total el resto de la semana, aunque le parecía una exageración, solo faltaría un día y eso debido a la insistencia de su madre. Se despertó a las 10am ya con eso se sentía mejor. Pensaba en lo que haría el resto del día sin poder salir de la cama, sería ideal tener ese libro que tanto ansiaba leer, sería una buena forma de pasar el tiempo.

–Sora cariño, ¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó suavemente Toshiko antes de abrir la puerta para pasar con el desayuno sobre una bandeja.

–Buenos días mamá, muchas gracias– Dijo al ver las tostadas que su madre puso sobre el buró.

–¿Te sientes mejor?

–Mucho mejor, creo que fue por todas las horas que dormí.

–Eso es bueno, necesitas descanso, siempre tienes cosas que hacer, la escuela, los entrenamientos, sin contar cuando te desvelas leyendo. Debes de cuidarte más. – Sora solo asintió ante el regaño de su madre. – Tai se ha pasado esta mañana, estaba muy preocupado y te trajo sopa, ¿quieres que la caliente?

–¿Crees que Tai la hizo? – preguntó un poco asustada.

–No, dijo que su madre la preparó– Contestó su madre divertida.

–Entonces si quiero.

–Bien, la caliento y te la subo antes de irme al trabajo, desayuna por lo pronto.

Sora comió sus alimentos y tomó sus medicinas para después caer en un profundo sueño.

…

El insistente timbre de la puerta la despertó. ¿Quién se atrevía a tocar tan insistente a esas horas de la mañana?, observó el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era medio día. Se levantó con pereza, se puso la bata de seda para cubrir el corto camisón. Bajó las escaleras lentamente un poco mareada por los medicamentos, abrió la puerta lentamente hasta toparse con un joven mensajero que sobre su brazo cargaba una caja.

–Buenos días, busco a Sora Takenouchi– Dijo leyendo las hojas de su tableta.

–Soy yo.

–Le traigo su paquete.

Sora salió hasta la reja de su casa donde aguardaba paciente el mensajero. El chico se sorprendió por las atrevidas prendas de la pelirroja que dejaban poco a la imaginación a pesar de estar cubierta por la bata. Al ver que su clienta era tan bella le dedicó una seductora sonrisa, Sora se sonrojó por el gesto del muchacho que en realidad era bastante atractivo, pero se olvidó por completo de él al tener esa caja en sus manos. Firmó la entrega y regreso a su habitación. _Tal vez papá lo envió_- Pensó esperanzada. Pero por más que buscaba no había ningún dato sobre el remitente. Sin más abrió el paquete.

Dentro se encontraba ese libro que quería leer hace más de un mes, estaba emocionada pues ansiaba continuar con la historia. La intriga la consumía hasta que recordó esa plática con Misao, tenía que llamarla para agradecerle el gesto. Tomó su móvil mando un mensaje de texto.

S: Muchas gracias por el libro Misao 12:23

M: ¿Qué libro? ._. 12:23

S: Me ha llegado por paquetería la novela de la que te hablé, ¿la enviaste tú? 12:25

M: Nop, la verdad ni siquiera lo recordaba :S 12:27

La respuesta de Misao la dejó intrigada, no le había dicho a nadie más sobre eso. Muchos sospechosos cruzaron su mente, entre ellos Shuu, Joe, Tai o hasta su madre, aunque en realidad ninguno sabía de ese objeto tan preciado. Decidió ignorar el hecho y mejor disfrutar de la lectura, ya aparecería esa persona que le mandó el libro.

…

Yamato y Sanosuke habían terminado el trabajo faltando 3 días para la entrega, pero aún así el rubio insistió en visitar la casa de su compañero para su sesión con el telescopio. Espiar a Sora se había convertido en una adicción, no podía dejar de hacerlo, todos los días se despertaba con eso en mente, la observaba de lejos, faltaba a clases para verla en los entrenamientos de tenis, la esperaba en la cafetería sino llegaba salía a buscarla en los jardines. Sus tardes eran gloriosas, podía observarla en su habitación haciendo cualquier cosa, siendo ella solamente no esa chica superficial, fría y falsa que se topaba en la escuela. Y al llegar a casa se tumbaba sobre la cama cerraba los ojos e inmediatamente aparecía la hermosa sonrisa de Sora.

Como cualquier adicto la ausencia de su droga lo ponía de malas, esa mañana la había esperado en la puerta como siempre lo hacía, últimamente había llegado acompañada de Tai, pero el día de hoy no apareció. Se había enterado de que la pelirroja no acudiría por su enfermedad. Conforme avanzaba el día más ansioso se ponía definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, esas horas sin saber de ella lo tenían trastornado. Su única esperanza de verla estaba en ese chico al que había amenazado por hacer lo que justamente hacía él ahora.

Suspiró aliviado al verla recostada en su cama leyendo ese libro que le compró por internet. Se había enterado de la afición de Sora ayer que accidentalmente terminó espiándola detrás de un arbusto, esa vez no lo tenía planeado. La pelirroja no estaba almorzando con Tai en la cafetería como era su costumbre, así que Matt salió a buscarla, la encontró sola sobre una banca, era el escenario perfecto para hablar con ella después de más de un mes de no cruzar palabra. Se armó de valor decidido a confesarle a Sora su amor, hablar las cosas de frente y aclararlo todo. Faltando solo un par de pasos para llegar a su objetivo la compañera de tenis de su chica la abordó emocionada, arruinando así su plan. Para no verse descubierto se ocultó en el arbusto e inevitablemente escuchó su plática, al principio hablaban de cosas triviales sin importancia, pero cuando Misao preguntó por la vida sentimental de su amiga estuvo más atento para no perder detalle, la escuchó afirmar que no tenía tiempo para pensar en chicos, lo que lo dejó aliviado tal vez esa era la razón por lo que aún no era novia de Taichi. Justo después de eso habló del libro que tanto le gustaba. Le pareció que la trama era tan poco Sora, y después recordó los comics de acción que leían juntos en la secundaria. Así fue como desesperado corrió a casa para cumplir con el deseo de su amiga, lo pidió por internet con un costo extra por entrega inmediata ya se las arreglaría con su padre cuando descubriera los cargos a su tarjeta de crédito.

Verla tan absorta en ese libro le hacía sentir que valió la pena su esfuerzo para conseguirlo. La observó leyendo durante toda la tarde, cambiando de posición cada cierto tiempo, mordiéndose el labio angustiada, carcajeándose por momentos, gritando contra la almohada, y sonriendo dulcemente. Amaba esa sonrisa y esta vez él era el causante, aunque indirectamente, pero se sentía dueño de esa felicidad. Sora cerró el libro soltando un último grito contra el cojín. Yamato río ante esa acción y siguió observando.

La chica se puso de pie, estirándose para desentumirse un poco y dejando salir un enorme bostezo. Caminó hacía el vestidor y entró al baño, poco después salió vestida con una camisa blanca de hombre que le quedaba bastante holgada y apenas le cubría el trasero. En una primera instancia a Yamato le pareció que se veía de lo más sensual, pero después calló en cuenta: si Sora vestía una camisa de hombre, alguien se la tuvo que haber dado para cubrir su desnudez y como no había en su casa ningún hombre esa camisa solo podía pertenecer a alguien… Taichi.

Sintió un enorme nudo en el estómago que subió hasta la garganta amenazando con salir en forma de lágrimas. Lágrimas de coraje, lágrimas de impotencia, lágrimas de tristeza. Sora y Tai habían intimado, después de todo sabía que el moreno era el único chico que la visitaba, además la madre de Sora le tenía la suficiente confianza como para dejarlos solos en casa. Eso hacían desde que eran pequeños y a su regreso no había cambiado. Volvió a asomarse por el telescopio para comprobar lo que vio, Sora acariciaba y olía la prenda añorando a su dueño, luego de soltar un suspiro pesado apagó las luces y se metió a la cama_. _Yamato se retiró del artefacto_. Realmente soy un masoquista, me gusta hacerme sufrir_– pensó.

…

Sora amaneció de buenas, totalmente recuperada de su enfermedad y al día con su novela favorita todo pintaba muy bien, aunque seguía pensando en la persona que le mandó ese libro, tenía que ser alguien muy cercano a ella, realmente observador para darse cuenta de su afición.

Salió de la cama para dirigirse a la ducha, se deshizo de su preciada piyama esa camisa que alguna vez fue de Yamato, y que ahora apenas olía a él. Se metió en la ducha pensando en el rubio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitía pensar un poco en él, no sabía por qué seguía teniendo esa necesidad de vestir esa prenda que la hacía recordar su cercanía, después de todo lo mejor era mantener las distancias y así evitar accidentes como los del callejón. Le sorprendía lo pronto que Matt se había dado por vencido con respecto a ella, siempre pensó que él intentaría buscarla luchar por ella, pero simplemente se había conformado, lo que le mostraba que no era tan importante para él. Le parecía increíble que tantos años de amistad se fueran a la basura, ella misma había tenido la culpa, si no hubiera confesado sus sentimientos seguirían siendo amigos, sabía que era una apuesta riesgosa, todo o nada, simplemente perdió y ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo entre los dos.

¿Estaría dispuesta a perder a Tai cuando era lo único que le quedaba? No. Tenía que pensársela bien antes de dar ese fatídico paso. Salió de la ducha sin siquiera un ápice de la alegría con la que se había levantado.

…

Yamato no había tenido ánimo de espiar a Sora, ni siquiera de levantarse de la cama, faltar a la escuela un día no hacía daño, es más así le sería más fácil no acercarse a la pelirroja y se evitaría ese dolor en el pecho cada vez que veía la sonrisa que Tai le causaba. Se había pasado el día tirado en la cama creando hipótesis de cómo había llegado esa camisa a casa de Sora y sobre todo quién era el dueño. Estaba cansando del asunto por lo que salió a dar un paseo.

Sin darse cuenta se fue acercando hacía la casa de la pelirroja, observó que a esa hora ella ya estaría en su habitación. Necesitaba verla, solo así podría sentir un poco de vida. Sin más de dirigió a la casa del pequeño Sanosuke. Tocó el timbre un par de veces hasta que su compañero atendió.

–¿Yamato? – preguntó el castaño con la sorpresa en el rosto–¿Qué haces aquí? El trabajo ya lo he entregado.

El rubio no contestó, sólo se limitó bajar la mirada avergonzado. Entonces su compañero comprendió.

–Pasa. Sora ha llegado ya.

El rubor cubrió el rostro de Yamato, se sentía realmente patético, recurriendo a su compañero para poder ver a Sora. Subió hasta la habitación y tomó el telescopio. Sora iba de un lado a otro buscando sus pertenencias y las guardaba en su bolso, llevaba un vestido floreado que contrastaba con una chaqueta de cuero, su hermosa cabellera estaba suelta casi de manera salvaje. Se veía preciosa, aunque a ojos de Yamato siempre era así.

Pudo verla solo por unos minutos y salió de su habitación.

–Ha quedado con Misao– dijo Sanosuke– Me lo ha dicho esta tarde. – Explicó para evitar el enojo del rubio.

Pero el enojo no se presentó, en su lugar una idea brilló en la mente del chico. Cuando las chicas salen por ahí, suelen tardarse, así que había tiempo suficiente para entrar en la habitación de Sora y simplemente hurgar por ahí. Salió al patio y trepó al árbol con rapidez, una vez sobre las ramas del árbol de la casa de Sora, era fácil moverse hasta su ventana, como lo había hecho antes. De un brinco estaba en la habitación de la pelirroja.

Por todos lados había evidencias de la personalidad de la chica que tanto amaba, sus libros, sus raquetas, las flores naturales que esparcían ese olor tan característico de ella. Observó las fotos sobre el tocador, en muchas de las cuales estaba Tai, y claro en ninguna estaba él, incluso había una donde solo estaba el moreno con su boba sonrisa. La arrancó con furia rompiéndola en pedacitos guardando los restos en su pantalón para no dejar rastro.

Después se fijó en la foto que ocultaba la que acababa de destruir. Era una imagen de aquel día en el que Sora le confesó lo que sentía, ese día en donde los sentimientos lo abofetearon tan duro que quedó aturdido y no supo cómo reaccionar. En esa fotografía estaban él y Sora, no la Sora de hoy sino la Sora de antes, avergonzada, con ese rubor tan adorable en el rostro, nerviosa por su cercanía y sus ojos brillantes y tímidos. Por otro lado ese Yamato era seguro, fanfarrón y orgulloso, tanto que su amor propio no le dejaba darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga, estaba demasiado cegado por el éxito de su grupo, por el montón de chicas que los seguían, ignorando por completo a Sora. Ahora los papeles habían cambiado, él era en tímido no correspondido y ella podía tener el mundo a sus pies. De nuevo esa sensación de pesadez se apoderó de su pecho, dolor mezclado con arrepentimiento y la total seguridad de que era un idiota.

Se giró hacía la cama de Sora y se dejó caer en ella aspirando el olor a coco y orquídeas tan característico de la pelirroja. Tomó la almohada en un fuerte abrazo, como lo habría hecho con Sora si ella se lo permitiese. Hundió su rostro en cojín embriagándose con su aroma, recordando el último día que la tuvo entre sus brazos. A lo lejos escuchó pasos que subían por las escaleras. _Sora_– pensó y de un brinco corrió hacía el vestidor que unía la habitación con el baño. Abrió la puerta del armario colándose dentro para no ser descubierto. Vio por entre las rendijas de madera a las dos chicas que entraron a la recámara.

–Sora lo siento tanto, a veces soy tan boba– Dijo Misao.

–Descuida. Solo que nos vamos a retrasar un poco, tengo que lavar mi cabello para quitar la malteada.

–¡Soy tan tonta! – chilló la ojiverde fastidiada– eso nos quitará tiempo de conversación.

–No tiene por qué– dijo Sora acercándose al vestidor, haciendo que Yamato aguantara la respiración– cuéntame tu teoría sobre el libro que recibí.

–Bueno, es super obvio que tienes un admirador secreto. – Sora sonrío ante la afirmación de su amiga. – Y bueno no son pocos tus pretendientes. ¿A qué es super tierno tener a un chico siguiéndote la huella todo el día?

– Eso suena atemorizante, ¿un acosador?. Solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos.

–¡Oh vamos! ¿No te sientes ni un poquito halagada?

–La verdad no, preferiría que se mostrara, que fuera valiente. Después de todo no muerdo, bueno a menos que me lo pida. – Terminó Sora con una sonrisa pícara.

Escucharla decir eso hizo que Yamato se sintiera más perdido, definitivamente lo que estaba haciendo no era del agrado de la pelirroja, de hecho a él tampoco le gustaba, no se reconocía, no sabía qué hacer, a dónde ir, simplemente no se podía alejar porque entonces se quedaría sin vida, pero tampoco se podía acercar, era demasiado riesgoso. Por lo pronto tenía que concentrarse en no ser descubierto.

Sora caminó hasta el armario donde se encontraba el rubio e intentó abrir la puerta, forcejeó varias veces pensando que estaba atascada, pero en realidad era su acosador quien la sujetaba fuerte para no ser descubierto. La mirada de la chica se tornó interrogante pues esa puerta nunca se trababa, empujó un poco asomándose por las rendijas provocando que la sangre del chico se le fuera hasta los pies.

–Ay pero no puedes pedir que el tímido de Koushiro se te declaré así como así.

–¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Sora incrédula casi aterrorizada olvidándose de sus sospechas. Yamato respiró aliviado, nunca pensó que la bocona de Misao lo salvaría de una situación así.

–Es super obvio, él es tímido, son amigos, a él le gustan los libros, a ti te gustan los libros, eres linda y él es tímido– dijo Misao enlistando las razones con sus dedos.

–Eso ya lo dijiste. – contestó Sora con hastío– Misao no le gusto a Koushiro, ok. No quiero que falsos rumores se esparzan en la escuela.

–Cierto, eso provocaría que cierto capitán del equipo de Soccer se molestara.

–Cambiemos de tema– dijo Sora poniendo los ojos en blanco realmente molesta.

La pelirroja volvió al vestidor.

–Sora, ponte tu vestido azul, el del otro día. ¿Recuerdas cómo te veía el chico del café?

La aludida sonrió recordando ese muchacho, y se dirigió al armario de enfrente, lejos de aquel donde se encontraba oculto su acosador para buscar la prenda sugerida. Una vez más Misao había salvado a Yamato.

–¿Puedo poner un poco de música? – preguntó la ojiverde.

–Claro– gritó Sora saliendo del armario. –Voy a necesitar un poco de privacidad aquí– dijo cerrando la puerta del vestidor.

La pelirroja se quitó la chaqueta aventándola hacia un pequeño banco. Empezó a bailar con la melodía de Smooth Operator que Misao había puesto. Bailó frente al espejo que se encontraba detrás de la puerta, cantándole a su reflejo mientras se despojaba de sus prendas de manera sensual sin saber que el show que estaba dando tenía a Yamato como espectador.

El rubio se estaba quedado sin aire, si antes ya estaba sudando por el nervio y el calor en ese espacio reducido, ahora lo hacía en serio, su ropa estaba totalmente empapada, su corazón acelerado y la excitación era cada vez más evidente. El vértigo que sentía por casi ser descubierto aunado a la vista que tenía a unos pocos metros lo tenían al borde. Sora se dirigió a la ducha para poder lavarse el pelo por lo que Yamato pudo tomarse un respiro, si seguía así se desmayaría ahí mismo.

La pelirroja regresó al vestidor a los pocos minutos envuelta en una toalla. Tomó su vestido y tiró la toalla para poder vestirse. Aunque fueron solo segundos Yamato grabó en su mente el cuerpo desnudo de Sora, quedando impactado por la perfección de sus curvas y esos rincones que hasta ahora solo había imaginado, pensando que su imaginación se había quedado corta comparándola con la realidad.

La chica salió del vestidor dejando respirar un poco al muy alterado rubio, escuchó el parloteó de las muchachas por unos minutos más, hasta que la música paró y amabas salieron. Viéndose a salvo soltó un suspiro sonoro dejándose caer en la pared, alzó la vista y vio la camisa blanca con la que había dormido Sora la noche anterior, la camisa de Tai. En un impulso de celos la jaló del gancho y la observó con despreció, entonces se dio cuenta de que el primer botón de la prenda estaba mal cosido con un hilo rojo bastante contrastante, inspeccionó la camisa con cuidado encontrando una rasgadura en una de las mangas que le despejó sus dudas, esa camisa era la suya. Pensó que la había perdido en esa cancha de futbol, jamás imaginó que terminaría en el closet de Sora, mucho menos que ella la utilizara para dormir y la abrazara de esa forma. Un halo de luz brilló en su interior llenándolo de esperanza, Sora aún lo quería.

Salió de su escondite con una enorme sonrisa, observando la prenda una vez más solo para estar seguro, al olerla se dio cuenta de que olía más a Sora que a él, así que se quitó la camisa que vestía y la cambio por la otra, después de todo las dos eran iguales, a excepción del hilo rojo, por lo que arrancó el primer botón. Acomodó la prenda en el armario y checó que todo estuviera en su lugar. Una vez seguro se dirigió a la ventana para salir, se detuvo cuando vio las bragas rojas de Sora sobre su cama, sin pensarlo dos veces se las guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. _Si ella tiene algo de mí, es justo que me lleve esto_– pensó con una lasciva sonrisa en su rostro.


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola! Bueno en este Capítulo las cosas se tornan un poco dramáticas, espero que no demasiado :S, igual háganme saber lo que opinan.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, son muy lindas todas al tomarse el tiempo de leerme y dejarme sus impresiones. **

**Muchos besos y buenas vibras para todas.**

**Obviamente los personajes no son míos, pero la historia si.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Sora regresó de su salida con Misao, se sentó en su cama pensativa, a pesar de que había conocido a chico bastante lindo y agradable en aquel café en realidad no le llamaba la atención, hasta le había dado un número falso para que no la llamara. No entendía qué era lo que estaba mal con ella, tenía la oportunidad de salir con alguien y siempre la arruinaba. Es que simplemente no encontraba a nadie atractivo o interesante, lo que la frustraba un poco, estaba convencida de que si lograba salir con alguien sería más fácil olvidar a Yamato y bueno también todo ese asunto con Tai.

Estaba cansada después de un día tan ajetreado, lanzó un bostezo y se dirigió en automático hacia su vestidor, estuvo a punto de tomar de nuevo la camisa de Matt como piyama, pero se contuvo, últimamente la usaba muy seguido lo que la hacía soñar aún más con él, por más que lo intentara al parecer su subconsciente se encargaba de recordarle sus sentimientos por el rubio. Se puso su camisón de seda verde menta e intento dormir sin pensar demasiado en Yamato.

Al día siguiente caminó hasta la escuela sola, Tai no había estado esperándola como de costumbre, a pesar de la preocupación que le causaba no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada, cada vez era más difícil estar a solas con su mejor amigo. Llegó a la escuela saludando a quienes conocía, pero no había señal del moreno. Se dirigía a su primera clase, inglés, lo que no era ningún problema después de vivir en América durante tres años. Soplaba un ligero viento frío que alborotaba sus cabellos y alzaba ligeramente su falda, se distrajo tratando de que no se levantara de más.

A pesar de su distracción pudo sentir algún tipo de campo magnético que la hizo parar abruptamente, alzó la vista y lo vio, parado frente a ella a no más de dos metros se encontraba Yamato, viéndola fijamente con esa media sonrisa de autosuficiencia que tanto odiaba y que lo hacía lucir jodidamente sexy. Sora no pudo ocultar su asombro, su cuerpo se tensó y abrió ligeramente los ojos, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de regreso en Japón era la primera vez que Matt la veía de esa forma, como si supiera algo que ella no, como si pudiera leer su mente. Y cual animal asechando a su presa, el rubio parecía oler el miedo de la pelirroja, su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos parecían divertidos, definitivamente le gustaba tener el poder.

Sora no pudo mantener su mirada por más tiempo, trató de recomponerse y seguir con su camino, pero Yamato le bloqueo el paso haciéndola topar contra su pecho, ante el cálido tacto de su cercanía la muchacha dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás. ¿Dónde estaba ese Matt que la evitaba? Ese muchacho un tanto inseguro que bajaba la vista avergonzado. Ahora podía ver ante ella al chico de antes, sus mismos ojos tan azules, su sonrisa torcida y su expresión burlona. El aire alrededor de ellos parecía haberse vuelto más espeso, tanto que hasta le costaba respirar. _¿Dónde está Tai cuando lo necesito? No voy a dejar que me intimide, soy yo quien tiene el control_–pensó

–Con permiso – dijo en un quedo susurro.

Dio un paso al costado intentando evadirlo, pero el rubio era persistente y volvió a bloquearle el camino, ante la cercanía de su cuerpo Sora dio torpe paso hacia atrás que la hizo tropezar, estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por los ágiles reflejos del chico que tomó por la cintura y la sostuvo firmemente. El tacto de Matt le provocó que la pelirroja se sonrojara a la vez que un montón de nerviosas mariposas revolotearon en su interior, su respiración se aceleró aún más y parecía que su corazón quería escapar por la garganta. Era consciente de cada una de las partes donde sus cuerpos se rozaban, los dedos firmes sobre su cintura, el antebrazo que quemaba su espalda, los montículos de sus senos que tocaban su pecho al respirar, y la rodilla del muchacho entre sus muslos. Yamato río bajo y el sonido de su voz la hizo estremecer. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?, eso era indignante. Tomó fuerzas e intento recuperar la compostura, se deshizo de su abrazó para alejarse lo más pronto posible, dio unos cuantos pasos intentando lucir íntegra y soberbia como siempre, pero sus temblorosas piernas fallaron y casi la hacen caer frente al rubio, quien volvió a reír. Avergonzada más que desconcertada echó a correr hacia los baños.

Entró golpeando la puerta y arrojando su bolso, se sostuvo sobre el lavamanos aún con el temblor en el cuerpo, se vio en el espejo notando el rojo de su cara debido, primero a la cercanía de Matt y después por el terrible ridículo que acababa de hacer. Tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro causada por esa extraña situación que hasta ahora solo se había presentado en sus peores pesadillas y no habían sido tan malas como en la realidad.

–¡Estúpida! – gritó a su reflejo encolerizada por haber sido tan débil y haber permitido a Yamato cruzar su coraza, de todos a los que iban dedicadas sus barreras, él era el menos indicado para tumbarlas. –¡Idiota! – se volvió a insultar golpeando fuertemente el espejo, que por suerte no se rompió.

–¿Sora? –Preguntó una débil voz desde uno de los cubículos.

La pelirroja se volteó asustada, ahora había hecho el ridículo frente alguien más.

–¿Quién es? –Preguntó con un poco más dureza de la que esperaba.

–Soy yo, –Contestó Misao saliendo temerosa– ¿estás bien?

Sora asintió sintiéndose aliviada de que su compañera fue la que presencio su ataque de ira, sabía que aunque la ojiverde fuera una chismosa de primera, en lo que se trataba de ella solía ser discreta y respetuosa.

–Sí, solo empecé mal mi día.

–¿Quieres hablar?

Sora vaciló durante un segundo, por más confianza que le tenía a su compañera no podía contarle acerca del rubio, sabía cómo iría todo, Misao haciendo de celestina y Yamato burlándose de ella.

–No.

–Está bien. –Dijo Misao, quien ya se había acostumbrado a la negativa de su amiga a contarle sobre lo que le pasaba.

Sora necesito más de una hora para recuperarse del atentado de Yamato, le había dado mil y una vueltas tratando de encontrar el motivo de su comportamiento tan repentino que la había agarrado con la guardia baja. Durante todo ese tiempo Misao la acompañó con su habitual parloteo que por momentos llegaba a distraerla, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente segura de no desmayarse si se lo volvía a encontrar. Su compañera era muy buena para ayudarle con sus problemas de autoconfianza.

Entró tarde a la tercera clase e inmediatamente se topó con la preocupada mirada chocolate de su amigo. Caminó presurosa para sentarse a su lado. Apenas llegó a su banca, Tai deslizó un papelito encima, esa era su manera de comunicarse en clase después del castigo que le pusieron al chico por haberle dado una muy entusiasmada bienvenida a su amiga.

_T: ¿Qué pasó? _

_S: Se me hizo un poco tarde._

_T: Te vi en la entrada, pero no llegaste al salón…_

_S: Se me hizo un poco tarde platicando con Misao. _

_T: ¿Con Misao?, ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigas como para volarse clases juntas?_

_S: ¿Es esto un intento de escena de celos?, si es así no tienes de que preocuparte, sigues siendo el primero en la lista para pintarme las uñas mientras cotilleamos._

_T: ¬¬_

_S: Cosas de chicas._

_T: Sora…_

_S: ¡¿QUÉ?!_

_T: Luces tan linda hoy que voy a mirarte todo el día. _

_S: ¡Ash!_

La corta conversación terminó entre risas, Tai tenía ese poder sobre Sora, hacerla sentir bien sin saber siquiera que lo necesitaba.

La hora del descanso llegó. La pelirroja había olvidado casi por completo su trágica mañana, ese era el efecto Yagami, siempre la hacía pasar un buen rato, todo en él significaba seguridad, risas y familiaridad, un lugar donde podía ser ella misma casi en su totalidad. Tal vez no era tan mala idea intentar salir con él en plan romántico.

Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, Koushiro y Joe ya estaban ahí, Sora los saludó y Joe se sonrojó como siempre que la veía después de lo sucedido en su cita. Esa era la otra cara de la moneda, el distanciamiento de un apreciado amigo por haber intentado algo más, eso y el otro ejemplo fatídico con Yamato. ¿Qué no podía conseguir una persona con la que salir que estuviera fuera de sus círculos sociales más cercanos?, ¿Y si era Koushiro el chico que le regaló el libro?, ¿Quién sería el siguiente Takeru?

La presencia del rubio en la mesa la hizo deshacerse de sus pensamientos, ¿Qué hacía ahí?, y sobre todo ¿Por qué seguía sonriendo de esa forma?. Sora contuvo sus ganas de estrellarle la bandeja sobre el rostro y se dispuso a comer sin ver más allá de su plato.

–El fin de semana será la última presentación de los "Teen wolves" –rompió el silencio Matt– Será en _"Raw", _están todos invitados, especialmente tu Sora, después de todo eres en parte culpable de la creación del grupo. –Terminó sonriendo.

La aludida alzó la vista, la sonrisa que le dedicaba Yamato parecía ser sincera y no había dejo de burla en sus palabras. Parecía que venía en son de paz. Pero la chica no sabía cómo responder a la invitación.

–Lo siento mucho, pero no creo poder ir, tengo cosas mejores que hacer–Contestó fríamente bajando la mirada. Notó la sorpresa de sus compañeros ante la rudeza de sus palabras, no era la cordial Sora que conocían.

Pero el intento de alejar la simpatía de Matt falló, el chico río divertido y continuó con su desayuno. Todos comieron en silencio sin más ruido que el que causaban las envolturas de sus alimentos, nadie se atrevía a hablar. Sora seguía molesta, podía sentir como esos ojos azules la escudriñaban detalladamente, era incómodo acostumbrarse a la presencia de Matt en la mesa, pero que no dejara de mirarla con tanto interés lo hacía insoportable. Enfadada soltó los cubiertos y levantó la vista hacia el rubio.

–¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó indignada.

–No lo sé, dime tú, ¿Sucede _algo_? – dijo el chico alzando una ceja hacia las temblorosas manos de la pelirroja que no se había percatado de su reacción, al darse cuenta cerro sus manos en puños.

La chica le dirigió una mirada furiosa, mientras él terminaba de comer su pudding.

–Deberías reconsiderar mi invitación, no es el mismo grupo de antes, aunque no lo creas hemos mejorado en este tiempo. La música es buena y las letras, bueno digamos que son un poco más _profundas_– Dijo la última palabra lamiendo sugerentemente la cuchara para quitar el resto del postre.

La acción hizo que Sora se sonrojara al instante y evitara la mirada del chico. Tai que había se había percatado de la reacción de su amiga la tomó de la mano, ésta respondió al gesto entrelazando los dedos con el muchacho. Hecho que borro por completo la sonrisa seductora de Yamato. Sora sonrió triunfante pensando que ese era un juego de dos que ella sabía jugar muy bien.

–Entonces iremos, ¿no Tai?

–Por supuesto–Contestó el moreno acariciando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

–Bueno, los espero ahí el sábado. –Dijo Yamato levantándose de la mesa.

Esta vez fue punto a favor de la pelirroja, aunque el rubio salió bien librado.

El resto del día Sora intentó evadir a Yamato, quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima pero no se había vuelto a acercar a ella. Por si las dudas no se había separado de Tai, algo que evidentemente fastidiaba a su acosador.

La hora del entrenamiento llegó, y para mala suerte de la chica los entrenamientos de tenis y soccer se efectuaban al mismo tiempo, por lo que no tendría al moreno custodiándola. Tal y como se lo temía Matt estaba en las gradas semi-recostado con aire despreocupado, su solo presencia causaba que las demás chicas estuvieran nerviosas y emocionadas, no todos los días, pensaban ellas, el vocalista de la sensación del momento acudía al entrenamiento de tenis, sobretodo porque su novia era porrista y según los chismes él nunca se paseaba durante los entrenamientos de las porristas. El parloteo de las chicas sobre el por qué o quién el rubio estaba ahí terminó hartando a Sora, que estuvo a punto de gritarles que él estaba ahí solo para verla a ella, aunque eso era muy inconveniente por lo que tuvo que tragarse sus ¿Celos?

El entrenamiento comenzó, ese día parecía que todas estaban un tanto menos certeras, todas a excepción de la pelirroja que había logrado olvidarse de su admirador en las gradas y estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo descargando la rabia que le causaba el acontecimiento de esa mañana.

–Vaya, vaya, este día sí que se han levantado con el pie izquierdo señoritas. –Gritó el entrenador– estoy cansado de verlas hacer el ridículo frente a Yamato Ishida. –Dijo señalando al chico, causando el sonrojo y risas nerviosas de las chicas mientras Sora ponía rodaba los ojos con hastío– si eso les causa un simple chico, no quiero imaginarme lo que harán durante el campeonato. Takenouchi, mi chica de hierro ve a la cancha te enfrentarás a Nagami que parece estar cada vez más acostumbrada a ser tu segundera.

Sora sonrió al entrenador a quien se había ganado a base de esfuerzo para enmendar su error del primer día, aunque seguía sin agradarle su actitud, sobre todo cuando la comparaba cruelmente con Misao.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la cancha, la pelirroja buscó la mirada de su compañera y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, pero la ojiverde no se la devolvió, pudo ver en su rostro que el comentario la había herido, podría dejarla ganar, solo para elevar su orgullo pero eso significaría perder frente a Yamato lo que era inconcebible.

–¡Sora! –Gritó el rubio lo que provocó que la piel de la chica se erizara. Volteó a verlo furiosa y notó que ahora estaba unas gradas más abajo para observarla de cerca. Matt la saludó con dos dedos como lo hacían los marineros, ese era su saludo secreto de cuando eran niños, en ese entonces era una señal para mostrar su apoyo y cariño por el otro. La nostalgia de esos tiempos golpeó a Sora provocando que sus ojos se humedecieran al recordar todas las ocasiones en las que ese simple gesto la había hecho sentir mejor, querida y apoyada por su amigo.

–¡Oh decepción! –Se burló el entrenador– ¿vieron chicas?, ustedes preocupándose por él, cuando vino a ver a Sora. No lo culpo es el mejor elemento que tenemos.

El encuentro comenzó, la pelirroja había perdido toda la seguridad y confianza que tenía al principio del entrenamiento, una cosa era el shock del contacto físico que había utilizado el rubio en la mañana, pero muy distinto y mucho más fuerte era golpe emocional que le había dado al recordar sus mejores tiempos, eso era sin duda lo que la había desestabilizado causando que perdiera el primer set contra Misao.

–¿Qué pasó tú también Sora?, no me hagas decepcionarme–Dijo el entrenador.

Sora se sacudió de sus recuerdos para centrarse en la clave de su éxito como tenista, utilizar sus emociones, generalmente rabia e impotencia, para canalizarlas hacia el juego. Todo a su alrededor se borró, solo estaban ella, su raqueta y la pelota. Devolvía cada golpe con precisión y fuerza, sintiendo como con cada golpe la opresión en su pecho disminuía. Estaba enfadada, más consigo misma que con Yamato, ella fue quien echó todo a perder, ella fue quien confundió las atenciones de su amigo con amor y después pidió que el amor fuera recíproco, cuando lo que él sentía solo era amistad. Buscó la pelota para golpearla de nuevo, pero ésta no regresó, había ganado el segundo set. Se alejó a tomar agua y secarse el sudor entonces se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, las secó rápidamente esperando que nadie se percatara, pero al dirigir su vista a su contrincante ésta le dedicó una mirada preocupada que le preguntaba cómo estaba. La pelirroja solo negó y le hizo una seña para que continuara.

El encuentro siguió. Misao se había dado cuenta de que ese partido significaba algo más para Sora que solo un entrenamiento, había leído en sus ojos que quería que diera el máximo, que la venciera si era necesario, el motivo, como todo lo que tenía que ver con la pelirroja, era un misterio, pero si ella se lo pedía daría hasta lo imposible para vencerla. La consideraba su amiga, aunque sabía bien que ella no, y la quería a pesar del laberinto que ponía entre ellas. Los gritos de la pelirroja le parecían por momentos lamentos aunque cada golpe parecía llenarla de energía, mientras que a Misao la drenaba de la misma, como un vampiro alimentándose de su víctima, sus extremidades empezaron a sentirse pesadas, sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos y el pecho le ardía por la falta de aire. Sin poder más quedó en medio camino para alcanzar la bola y se desplomó de rodillas contra la grava. Sora había ganado una vez más, como siempre.

La pelirroja se apoyó sobre sus rodillas jadeando hondo para recuperar el aliento. Todo en la cancha de tenis estaba silencioso, ni siquiera el entrenador hablaba y hasta Yamato pareció volverse invisible. Se acercó a su amiga que estaba hincada en el suelo, la ayudó a levantarse y le dio un abrazo agradecida, aunque no podía sacar lo que sentía por medio de palabras el tenis la ayudaba a desahogarse y su compañera era su cómplice en eso. Escuchó a lo lejos que el entrenador las despedía y todas se alejaron del lugar, entonces rompió el abrazo y caminaron juntas hasta los vestidores.

Sora no quería seguir en la escuela, había sido un día agotador, de los que te gastan mental y emocionalmente por lo que quería irse a casa lo más pronto posible. Solo cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse. Como si no fuera suficiente Yamato la esperaba a la salida recargado sobre un árbol, al verla sonrió y se acercó a paso firme. Cansada, como estaba, no hizo ningún intento por evitarle, si quería algo de ella ese era el momento para tomarlo, tomar lo que quedaba de ella. Horrorizada esperó a su encuentro, estaba lista para que le diera el tiro de gracia. Pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Con solo mirarla sentía que se podía quebrar ahí mismo y gritar que lo seguía amando y cada día era una tortura, que cuando estuvo en New York era fácil pues no tenía que verle todos los días, pero que su regreso a Japón verlo casi a diario y saber que la brecha era cada vez más grande la hacía sentir miserable.

Justo cuando el rubio estaba a punto de llegar Mimi apareció salvando a Sora.

–¡Matty! –Dijo la castaña con su melosa voz abrazando a su novio.

–Hola Mimi–Contestó el chico sin poder ocultar su decepción.

–Siento que hace años que no te veo, he pensado mucho en ti–Recriminó la muchacha, poniendo cara de puchero.

Sora estaba a punto de marcharse, si estar cerca de Yamato era un calvario, estar cerca de esos dos era insoportable, pero la mirada de Matt la atrapó.

–Yo pienso en ti todo el tiempo, –Dijo mirando a Sora a los ojos dedicándole sus palabras a pesar de seguir abrazado a su novia– desde que me dijiste que me amabas no dejo de pensar en ti, me haz robado el alma, te veo en todas partes, te sueño todas las noches, a veces quiero olvidarte pero me doy cuenta de que necesito de ti para poder vivir… y si me lo permites tengo que decirte que me encanta como te queda ese uniforme–Terminó observando a la pelirroja de arriba abajo.

La vista de la pelirroja se nublo ante las palabras de Yamato, pero ¿En realidad eran dirigidas a ella? Si era así, ¿Por qué se lo decía mientras abrazaba a otra?

–¡Awwwww!, siempre eres tan lindo, por eso te amo tanto. –Soltó Mimi para después besar a su novio.

Sora bajó la mirada derrotada, no podía más, pero tampoco quería echar a llorar ahí enfrente de quien debería odiar. La rabia la invadió una vez más, siempre era mejor estar enojada a estar triste, tomó aire, secó sus rebeldes lágrimas, se irguió sintiendo como se levantaban sus barreras nuevamente y caminó con paso seguro a lado de la pareja, siendo consciente de la mirada atónita de Matt, pero ¿Qué quería el rubio, que corriera a sus brazos después de su supuesta declaración?

…

Yamato se sentía destrozado, una vez más era Sora la que salía airosa de la situación y él quedaba como tonto. Lo peor de todo es que tuvo que decirle a Mimi lo que tanto quería expresarle a la pelirroja, pero no había salida, tenía que decírselo en el momento, sino se volvería a acobardar como siempre. Y claro la llegada de su novia había impedido que su declaración fuera fallida y tal vez ahora Sora lo odiara más, no era de hombres dirigirle palabras a una chica mientras tenía en sus brazos a otra. Ese había sido una evidencia más de su cobardía, cualquier otro chico hubiera terminado su relación antes de intentar empezar una nueva, pero en su caso y a su defensa tenía semanas, meses que ni siquiera se acordaba de su novia.

Caminaba hacia casa pensando en la manera menos hiriente de cortar con Mimi, ella era una buena chica y la quería, él le tenía cariño y compartían cosas muy importantes, como su primera vez, aunque ninguno de los dos recordaba mucho cómo había sido.

–¡Hey! –Un brazo lo tocó por el hombro sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. –¿Cómo estás?

Era Taichi, lo que lo sorprendió había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron.

–Estoy, que es lo que importa. –Contestó desganado.

Tai río sin ganas ante su respuesta. –¿Qué es eso?, ¿Una nueva fase de depresión?, de seguro es porque se desintegra la banda ¿no?, no te culpo yo también extrañaría todas esa fans.

–¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó mezquino, no estaba de humor para soportar a Tai y su costumbre se contestar sus propias preguntas.

–¡Vaya!, veo que realmente no estás de buen humor. Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, pero tengo que hacerlo por Sora.

Ante la mención de la chica el chico se tensó y cerró los puños.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Sora con tus preguntas estúpidas?

–Nada, pero yo tengo que ver con todo lo que le sucede a Sora–Dijo dedicándole una media sonrisa.

–¿Y?...

–Y quiero que la dejes en paz.

Yamato soltó una sonora carcajada.

–¿Y qué es precisamente lo que he estado haciendo para perturbar su tranquilidad?

–No te hagas el tonto, solo estás jugando con ella, pero Matt sino te has dado cuenta ella ya no es la misma niña de la que te burlaste algún día y no puedes evocar el pasado para intentar confundirla.

¿Jugando con ella? Las palabras encolerizaron al rubio.

–¿Y en qué supones que la estoy confundiendo?

–No le voy a dar más vueltas, Yo la quiero, la amo, desde mucho antes de que llegaras a nuestras vidas, de cierta forma tengo derecho de antigüedad sobre ella…

–¿Derecho de antigüedad? No creo que le agrade que te refieras a ella como a un objeto. –Interrumpió.

–Nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos, –Continuó Tai ignorando el comentario de su amigo–Puede que años atrás se haya impresionado con todo ese rollo de tu banda, la fama y la popularidad, pero ahora que es una mujer de mundo, tus trucos bobos no funcionarán, sino velo ahora, ella está conmigo, confía en mí y a ti ni te dirige la palabra.

–Si estás tan seguro de que te ama, ¿Por qué tienes que venir a amenazarme?

–Nunca dije que me amara–Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro–Pero llegará a hacerlo y no quiero que tú la incomodes. Sora es mía y siempre lo será. Sólo recuérdalo bien a ella no la podrás tener, ¿Crees que no he visto cómo la miras?, ¿Crees que no sé lo que hacías en casa de Sanosuke?, pervertido. Nunca podrás disfrutar de su cuerpo como yo lo he hecho, nunca podrás escuchar cómo susurra tu nombre mientras la llevas al climax, ni probarás la dulzura de sus labios o lo apasionada que puede llegar a ser en la cama…

Fue suficiente. Yamato golpeó a Tai en la mandíbula enviándolo al suelo, para después tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y levantarlo contra la pared, lo que le resultó fácil debido a los músculos que había desarrollado como requerimiento del manager de la banda, aunque era la primera vez que los usaba con un fin que no fuera estético y notaba que podían llegar a ser muy útiles.

–Y así es como dices amarla, ni siquiera la respetas, lo que hagan en la intimidad me tiene sin cuidado. Pero lo que si te tengo que decir es que yo también la amo, y pienso ceder, voy a luchar para recuperarla y que sea ella quien decida.

Tai soltó una desganada risa que provocó que la herida de su labio sangrara.

–¿Qué nos pasó?, ¿Cuándo fue el día que dejamos de pelear por tonterías para hacernos daño de verdad?. La he amado desde que la conocí, Kari siempre ha querido que me case con ella, hasta mi madre quiere nietos pelirrojos. De haber sabido que se enamoraría de ti, jamás le hubiera dejado que te invitara a jugar aquella tarde. –Suspiró– Lamento que esto terminara así, pero es más que obvio que nuestra amistad ya no existe. Ahora estamos en guerra.

Yamato lo soltó reflexionando sus palabras observando cómo se marchaba.

–Mucha suerte el sábado–Dijo tristemente y se despidió con su saludo secreto de la infancia.

…

Sora había pasado todo el día pensando si acudir o no a la última presentación de la banda de Matt. Había optado por ir pues en eso había quedado con Tai. Además se había convencido de que su coraza sentimental estaba bien cimentada después del acto tan bajo que había hecho el rubio.

Había elegido vestir para la ocasión unos pantalones de cuero ajustado y un top negro que se moldeaba a su figura resaltando sus curvas. Vistió sus botas de tacón más alto y moldeó su pelo en ondas suaves. Por ser un evento de noche resaltó sus ojos en negro dejando sus labios solo con un poco de brillo. Se veía mayor, lo que era un requisito para entrar al bar, le parecía extraño que en un lugar para adultos se presentara la sensación adolescente del momento, pero bueno mentir sobre su edad era algo que había aprendido muy bien en New york.

–Sora, Tai está aquí. –La llamó su madre desde el piso de abajo.

La pelirroja se sacudió el pelo para darle ese look sexy/salvaje, tomó su clutch dorada que combinaba con su joyería y bajó al encuentro de su cita.

Por la expresión que tenía Tai mientras la veía bajar las escaleras supo que había elegido el atuendo adecuado. Se acercó a él y lo miró expectante.

–Y bien–Dijo encogiéndose de hombros– ¿Qué opinas?

El moreno abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como si estuviera a punto de hablar pero no hallara las palabras indicadas. La recorrió con la vista una vez más y la chica giró para que él no perdiera detalle de su outfit, haciendo que se sonrojara pues no era a la ropa precisamente a lo que le estaba prestando atención.

–¡Wow! –Atinó a decir.

–¿Wow?, ¿solo wow?

–¡Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow!

–Esas ni siquiera son palabras–Dijo la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos.

–Pues es que no hay palabras. Te ves… preciosa, más que de costumbre.

Sora sonrió a su amigo, lo abrazó y posó sus manos en sus hombros para estirarse a besarle la mejilla porque a pesar de sus plataformas el moreno seguía siendo más alto. El chico la tomó por la cintura encerrándola en un fuerte abrazo. Los ojos rubí se toparon con los chocolate y pudo ver el deseo en la mirada del muchacho que viajaba de sus ojos a sus labios intermitentemente. Una mano morena viajó por su espina dorsal haciéndola estremecer para tomar la parte trasera de su cuello y después hundirse en su melena. Bajó su rostro para acercarse al de ella hasta hacerla respirar el mismo aire y provocando que los labios de la pelirroja cosquillearan por la anticipación.

–No lleguen muy tarde– Dijo Toshiko entrando a la estancia y parando sorprendida.

–No, no, mamá, yo te aviso si es que duermo fuera.

Tai abrió los ojos por la impresión que le causo el comentario de Sora, si no iba a dormir en su casa ¿En dónde?.

–Bueno entonces que la pasen bien. –Se despidió la madre de Sora, sin mostrarse molesta por lo dicho por su hija.

El moreno guío a la pelirroja hasta el auto, no sin antes apreciar la parte posterior de su amiga. Le abrió la puerta del coche y reconoció que, aunque el auto no era en sí una carcacha, no parecía estar a la altura de su cita. La próxima vez pediría el coche de su tío, porque estaba seguro de que habría una próxima vez.

El camino al local fue ameno, como cada momento que compartía con su amiga. Sora era elegante, sofisticada, divertida y de buen corazón por mencionar algunas de las cualidades que Tai le atañía. Era perfecta y se sentía dichoso a su lado, pero quería, necesitaba ser más que su mejor amigo. Sabía de los miedos e inseguridades de la muchacha causados, cómo no, por Yamato. Debía demostrarle que él era diferente, confiable y no le haría daño. También sabía que ella aún lo amaba, lo notaba por la forma en que se tensaba en su presencia, pero tenía el consuelo de ser buscado por la pelirroja para apoyarse en él, usualmente tomaba fuerte su mano y él siempre estaba ahí para brindarle su firme agarre.

Llegaron al lugar, donde había una larga fila a la entrada, el valet parking se llevó el coche y Sora se encaminó hacia la entrada, seguida por un aturdido Tai. Dieron sus nombres en la entrada y los dejaron pasar sin problemas. Entraron al bar que se encontraba en el segundo piso siendo cegados por un ataque de flashes paparazzi, la pelirroja tenía cierto adiestramiento en cuando a paparazzi y fotos inconvenientes se refería, se giró y comprobó la expresión de sorpresa del moreno.

–Relájate–le habló al oído–No querrás salir con cara de espanto en las fotos–Dijo levantando la barbilla del chico para hacerle cerrar la boca.

El lugar no era muy grande, pues se trataba de un evento exclusivo y no de un concierto masivo como los que regularmente hacían. El interior era acogedor con paneles de caoba y suelo oscuro, en un extremo se encontraba la barra también de caoba, y al frente estaba el escenario, que era bajo para dar la sensación de intimidad con el público y estaba enmarcado por una cortina negra. Alrededor del local había asientos de cuero empotrados, en la parte trasera estaba la zona lounge y al centro unas cuantas mesitas altas que eran el mejor lugar para apreciar el espectáculo. De las paredes colgaban retratos en blanco y negro de grades músicos de rock: Jimmy Hendrix, Freddie Mercury, The Beatles, entre otros. Todo era negro y caoba, combinación que lucía sobria, elegante, al mismo tiempo que casual y moderna. Sora se alegró de que su vestimenta fuera acorde al lugar. Ambos jóvenes posaron para las cámaras, siendo principalmente ella el centro de la atención, algo a lo que estaba por demás acostumbrada.

Mientras buscaban dónde sentarse, los abordó una joven rubia que vestía de negro, muy bonita y elegante pensó Sora.

–Buenas noches– Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa–¿Me pueden dar sus nombres por favor?

La pelirroja vaciló un momento, pero al ver que su acompañante seguía observando impresionado el lugar contestó a la muchacha.

–Somos Sora Takenouchi y Tai Yagami.

–¡Ahh!, con que tú eres Sora–Dijo la chica mientras la observaba interesada. –Hay un lugar reservado especialmente para ti, síganme.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño pero accedió a seguir a la chica, pasaron la zona lounge, el lugar donde a Sora le hubiera gustado sentarse, y caminaron hasta las mesitas altas en el centro, justo enfrente del escenario había sobre una de las mesas una tarjeta con su nombre, desde ahí estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos del escenario. La demás gente los observaba recelosos por el privilegiando lugar que tenían, aunque a ella le parecía de lo más incómodo.

–Este lugar es impresionante–Dijo al fin Tai.

–Nah, he estado en lugares mejores. –Se burló la chica– aunque debo admitir que este tiene mucho estilo.

–Y veo que Matt te quiere en primera fila para inspirarse. –Farfulló entre dientes el moreno.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Preguntó ella mirándolo extrañada.

–Quiero decir que tu belleza resulta inspiradora–Contestó acariciando un mechón de pelo rojo.

Sora sonrió. El silencio se hizo presente en la mesa pues Tai seguía observando el lugar anonadado, la chica por su parte se concentró en la música de fondo, sonaban los grandes éxitos de los "Teen Wolves", eran canciones que ella conocía muy bien pues había estado presente cuando las compusieron, así que luchó contra su impulso de cantarlas y seguir la tonada con el pie.

Por encima de la música escuchó unos gritos agudos provenientes de la entrada, se giró y vio a Mimi discutiendo con la chica rubia, quien parecía estar comunicándose con alguien a través del audífono en su oreja. La castaña se dirigió furiosa hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Tai y Sora, mientras la muchacha intentaba detenerla.

–¡ESE! –Gritó histérica–¡ESE ES MI LUGAR! –Señaló el asiento de la pelirroja.

Sora pensó que Mimi no podía estar más fuera de lugar, llevaba un vestido con muchas lentejuelas rosas o pocas lentejuelas rosas considerando la escasa tela que apenas la cubría, bueno el vestido era todo lentejuelas rosas. Su muy pronunciado escote y la falda excesivamente corta, aunque bueno, Mimi tenía el cuerpo y la edad para salir airosa en ese tipo de vestuario.

–No hay problema–Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie–puedes tomar el lugar.

–¡No, no, no, no, no!, No por favor no abandone su lugar. –Dijo la rubia.

–Puedo sentarme en el lounge, creo que ahí estaré más cómoda.

–No lo haga por favor, sino se queda aquí puedo perder mi trabajo. –Suplicó la muchacha.

La pelirroja se sentó ante las protestas de Mimi.

–Yo soy la novia de Yamato Ishida, y quiero ese lugar–Exigió.

–Mire señorita esta zona solo está autorizada para las personas de la disquera, celebridades y la señorita Takenouchi, así como su acompañante y si no atiende las ordenes me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad.

–¡ARGH! – fue lo único que atinó a decir la castaña para después marcharse encolerizada.

Sora trataba de ocultar su rostro de las miradas curiosas y los flashes de la prensa amarillista cuando sintió la mano del moreno sobre la suya, ella la tomó y la apretó con fuerza, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila, los dos se miraron como los cómplices que eran, como esas veces cuando eran niños y lograban salirse con la suya después de una travesura. Se acercó a él sin poder evitar el impulso de besar su mejilla.

El lugar se fue llenando poco a poco hasta quedar rodeados de hombres en traje, mujeres elegantes y personajes, de los cuales no se podía definir el sexo a simple vista, vestidos con excéntricos trajes. _Personas de la disquera, celebridades y la señorita Takenouchi_– recordó Sora. Entre tanta exuberancia ahora sí que se sentía fuera de lugar, tal vez Mimi encajaba mejor ahí ahora. Observó a su acompañante que parecía estar mucho más incómodo que ella, no lo culpaba sus ropas casuales y su sencillez se perdía entre tan exagerado glamour. Pero él brillaba por su sonrisa y por ser su incondicional amigo.

Las luces se apagaron y el concierto comenzó con la música de la guitarra del rubio, una única luz se dirigió al escenario mostrando la figura del vocalista que estaba de espaldas vistiendo todo de negro y su inconfundible chaqueta de cuero. El chico se giró y caminó hacia el micrófono observando a su público, por un momento pareció sorprendido de ver ahí a la pelirroja, pero después le sonrió encantadoramente, las comisuras de los labios de Sora se alzaron formando una enorme y sincera sonrisa que su dueña reprimió al darse cuenta. La voz de Matt resonó por el recinto logrando estremecer a la pelirroja y a un montón de fans.

Sora disfrutó del concierto tratando de no externarlo mucho, pero por un momento logró ser una chica sin preocupaciones, embelesada por la presentación del chico que tanto le gustaba, se perdió en las letras de las canciones que desconocía, tarareo discreta las que sí y disfrutó de las miradas y sonrisas que Yamato le dedicaba. Al cabo de una hora y media vino el descanso intermedio. Ella seguía un tanto alterada y tensa, por lo que le pidió a Tai que le trajera un trago, un Cosmopolitan, solo para relajarse un poco. El moreno accedió encantado y se retiró de la mesa dejándola sola.

La pelirroja se arrepintió de haberle pedido a Tai ese favor cuando vio que el rubio saltaba de un brinco del escenario y se dirigía a su mesa.

–Me da gusto que no hayas encontrado algo mejor que hacer hoy–le dijo sonriendo–¿Te gusta el lugar?

Sora asintió con los ojos muy abiertos un poco asustada de la cercanía del muchacho.

–Las nuevas canciones, ¿Te gustaron? –Preguntó acercándose más a ella recargando uno de sus brazos en la mesa y el otro en el respaldo de la silla de la chica.

Sora volvió a asentir.

–¿Viniste con Tai cierto?

Otro asentimiento.

–¿Buscas a Tai para que te rescate de mí? –Preguntó al ver que la pelirroja volteaba hacia la barra.

Y si, Sora volvió a asentir evitando sus ojos azules, Yamato la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

–No te preocupes, no te haré nada, no hasta que quieras e incluso _necesites_ que lo haga. –Dijo con una media sonrisa perversa en su rostro para después retirarse entre la multitud.

La chica expulsó el aire que estaba reteniendo, puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco que éstos formaron, con el eco de las palabras de Matt aún en su cabeza. _Hasta que quieras e incluso necesites que lo haga_.

…

Tai estaba formado en la fila para llegar a la barra, supuso que las bebidas gratis causaban esa euforia en el público. En su camino a la barra se había topado con Mimi quien intentó seducirlo, le ofreció dinero y hasta lo amenazó de muerte si no le cedía su lugar junto a Sora, pero obviamente no la iba a dejar sola el resto del concierto, no después de ver el brillo en su mirada al verlo o los suspiros que se le escapaban, las mismas señales de hace tres años atrás.

Casi era su turno de pedir, pero fue bloqueado por una melena rubia y desordenada, claro era su concierto de despedida, tenían que mimar al vocalista.

–¿Qué toma Sora? –Le preguntó

–Un Martini Cosmopolitan.

Lo atendieron rápido y le dio la bebida a Tai.

–¿Cómo va todo con Sora?

–Muy bien en realidad, estoy seguro de que pronto accederá a ser mi novia.

Yamato rio divertido.

– ¿Tú crees? Yo no la veo tan convencida.

–Lo está, además ¿Quién se interpone, tú con tu novia psicótica?

Matt negó con la cabeza– Hoy voy a terminar con ella, después de todo no creo que siga interesada en mí en cuanto todo esto se acabe y vuelva a ser un desconocido, entonces no habrá nada que me impida estar con Sora.

El rubio se alejó entre la multitud y subió al escenario.

…

El concierto continuó como la primera parte, Sora estaba cada vez más liada, sin duda las canciones le recordaban esos viejos tiempos en los que había estado enamorada perdidamente de uno de sus mejores amigos, totalmente confundida, desorientada y sin la más mínima idea de qué hacer, aunque eso no había cambiado mucho.

Se terminó la última canción, se despidieron del público y se disponían a marcharse, la pelirroja se puso de pie para regresar a casa, tomó la mano de Tai y empezaron a caminar.

–¡Esperen! –Gritó Matt en el micrófono. –Hay una última canción que nos gustaría tocar.

Sora volteó atónita como todos los demás y regresó a su lugar a pesar de que Tai la jalaba hacia la salida.

–Es un cover de una banda que nos ha inspirado, Still Loving You de Scorpions.

Empezó el sonido de la guitarra, y la aterciopelada voz de Yamato llenó el recinto, mientras le cantaba única y exclusivamente a su chica, a la pelirroja. Sora conocía bien la canción pero al ser el rubio quien se la cantaba le daba un significado totalmente distinto, ahora sentía que podía entender la letra que parecía haber sido escrita para demostrar los sentimientos de Matt.

"_Your pride has built a wall, so strong, That I can't get through"_

De pronto el aire le faltaba, y un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo, tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar echarse a llorar.

"_Try, baby try, To trust in my love again"_

¿Podría hacerlo?, ¿Podría volver a confiar? Yamato parecía sentir la canción, la interpretaba para ella mientras la observaba con ojos tristes, distantes y ¿arrepentidos?, Sora cerró los ojos incapaz de seguir soportando esa mirada que se le clavaba como dagas en el pecho. Dejó salir solo unas cuantas lágrimas tratando de recomponerse.

La canción terminó y ella todavía seguía en shock, mientras Matt la miraba expectante. ¿Qué quería que hiciera?. El rubio suspiró, agradeció a la audiencia y fue al fondo del escenario para desconectar su guitarra.

Sora sintió que algo la jaló hacia el escenario, cuando fue consciente estaba rodeada de luces que le impedían ver más allá de sus lágrimas.

–Buenas noches–Reconoció el sonido de la voz de Tai en el micrófono. –Yo solo soy un muchacho enamorado que esta noche quiere declararle su amor a su amiga de la infancia, la mejor mujer del mundo, quien me haría muy feliz si aceptara ser mi novia formalmente.

Un enorme silencio se apoderó del lugar, Sora había escuchado la voz de Tai pero fue como si la hubiese escuchado a través del agua, con un eco distante que la hacía pensar que estaba muy lejos de lo que ahí sucedía. Pero no era así, estaba de pie frente al público que esperaba su respuesta hacia la declaración de amor de su mejor amigo, su único amigo. Era una situación difícil, sabía que tarde o temprano se presentaría pero jamás imaginó que sería de esa forma. Observó el rostro preocupado de su amigo que le dedicó una nerviosa sonrisa, recordó todo lo que había vivido juntos, esa complicidad que no compartía con nadie más y decidió.

–Si–Dijo en un leve susurro acercándose a él para besarlo.

El moreno acunó su rostro entre sus manos y al fin pudo probar sus labios. Tomó sus labios suavemente saboreando de su dulce sabor que le hacía querer más. Sora cerró los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones que la invadían, Tai sabía a casa, al lugar al que pertenecía, a familiaridad, a esas tardes de verano jugando futbol bajo el sol. A pesar de ser su primer beso, lo conocía tan bien que podía sentir sus cálidos labios como suyos. Se empezó a perder en la ternura del beso, olvidándose por completo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Algo. No. Alguien la jaló del brazo para hacerla romper el beso, una mano firme se posó sobre su cintura y otra más se hundió en su pelo. Mientras unos suaves labios tomaban presos los suyos en un beso delicado, cuidadoso pero lleno de desesperación, de una potencial pasión. Era él, Yamato, reconoció al instante su olor al fresco limón de su jabón y cuero. A diferencia del beso de Tai, el del rubio le hacía correr fuego por las venas, hacía que sus piernas se volvieran líquido y hubiera caído si no fuera por los fuertes brazos que la sostenían. La lengua cálida de él invadió su boca, haciéndola gemir de placer mientras el beso se profundizaba. Saboreó en sus labios todas las palabras no dichas, las caricias contenidas y las miradas reprimidas. Jugueteó con su lengua, explorando y conociendo cada rincón de su boca, su saliva era un néctar embriagante que solo aumentaba su deseo, paseo sus manos de su pecho a sus hombros y después a su pelo para jalarlo más cerca, él reaccionó a su agarre tomándola más fuerte por la cintura y acariciando su espalada, ella se arqueó para presionarse aún más contra la dureza de su cuerpo. Se sentía flotando en el vacío ese beso podía elevarla al cielo o hundirla en el infierno, pero ahora no importaba nada, más que la necesidad de su calor frotándose con el suyo. Tuvo que parar para evitar desmayase por la falta de aire, se topó con la mirada azul cristalina del rubio, azul como el mar del caribe, un azul cálido si es que era posible. El sonido de sus corazones y respiraciones estaban sincronizados y llenaban el espacio entre los dos. Poco a poco Sora fue volviendo en sí y fue consciente de los murmullos a su alrededor. Lo miró horrorizada mientras él le sonreía, se separó de su cuerpo y volteó a su alrededor, a pesar de sentir que todo se movía a su alrededor durante el beso, seguía estando en el mismo lugar, frente a toda esa gente y frente a Tai, su novio que la miraba con los ojos y boca bien abiertos en una expresión de dolor. Volvió a fijarse en el rubio quien la miraba confundido, dio un paso hacia él y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

Escuchó el asombro de la gente del público y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, tratando de no llorar, en el camino a la salida se topó con Mimi quien la miraba incrédula y aterrorizada. Apresuró el paso e intentó pasar entre el mar de flashes que la iluminaban, estaba aturdida, completamente perdida y a punto de echar a llorar ahí mismo, lo había arruinado todo con Tai y también con Yamato ahora no tenía a nadie. Se giró tapándose el rostro sintiendo las lágrimas golpeando duro contra sus ojos y garganta, luego una mano cálida se posó sobre su hombro, ahí estaba Tai su incondicional escudero.

* * *

**Pfff cómo me moja Yamato :$ tenía que decirlo xD **

**XOX**


End file.
